


Keep On

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boxer Liam, Boxer Zayn, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Frustration
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zayn Malik” gli dice. “Ricordati il mio nome, quando ti manderò KO” lo sfida.<br/>“Liam Payne” risponde, allora, fermandosi. “E ricordo sempre le mie vittorie” accetta sorridendo, guardando le spalle del ragazzo per poi tornare al suo esercizio.<br/>Zayn si volta, lo guarda, sbuffa un sorriso e se ne va.<br/>Quando sono soli, Liam e l'amico, con poche altre persone ben distanti da loro, quest'ultimo rompe il silenzio e parla.<br/>“E amore fu tra Liam e Zayn”<br/>“Taci, Josh! E dammi il cambio, tocca a te"<br/>---<br/>Boxer!Ziam, con una cornice Nosh e un vago accenno Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On

 

_A chiunque sia qui perché mi conosce e apprezza ciò che scrivo,_

_a tutti quelli che hanno contribuito affinché ciò nascesse,_

_a tutti, perché gli Ziam si condividono,_

_a me, perché sì._

 

 **K** eep **O** n

 

 _Blood and fire_   
Bad decisions   
That’s alright _  
_ _Welcome to my silly life_

**Fucking Perfect, P!nk**

 

 

 

 

 

Si conoscono in un giorno di Febbraio, Liam e Zayn.

Sono le nove spaccate e, come sempre, a quell'ora la palestra che frequentano è piuttosto desolata. Al massimo, le anime si contano sulle dita di una mano.

I due si sentono subito in competizione, quando i loro sguardi si incrociano, fra quelle quattro mura, proprio quel giorno, dopo la fine dell'allenamento di Zayn.

“Ottimo destro!” esclama Liam, quando l'altro gli passa accanto. Si guardano di striscio, in un primo momento. Il ragazzo interpellato si ferma e si gira completamente verso quella voce, si tampona la fronte con un asciugamano e gli sorride sagace. “Indossa i guantoni, allora” lo sfida, indicando velocemente il ring dietro di lui.

“Magari, un giorno. Ora sarebbe un gioco da ragazzi mandarti al tappeto” risponde Liam, veloce, stendendosi sul tappetino e alludendo al fatto che l'altro abbia appena concluso un combattimento.

Nel frattempo, un altro ragazzo, probabilmente il suo compagno di allenamento, si avvicina a Liam, indifferente a quello scambio di battute, e poggia i piedi su quelli dell'altro, che inizia a fare gli addominali, alzandosi e abbassandosi, mentre con i pugni colpisce i guanti che ha di fronte a sé.

Zayn l'osserva, forse per la prima volta, nonostante lo veda in quella palestra quasi quotidianamente, e pensa che la carne piena e muscolosa di quel corpo sia fatta apposta per quello sport.

Liam è possente, ma dalla sua parte ha l'agilità, la scaltrezza e la velocità dei movimenti che lo conducono quasi sempre, a una vittoria.

Sorride, perciò, tirando la bocca da un lato del viso e “la vigliaccheria non ti farà arrivare da nessuna parte” esclama, tirando dritto per andarsene in grande stile.

“Così come la tua sfacciataggine” è la risposta affannosa che gli arriva alle orecchie. Zayn si ferma sul posto, sorride ancora e alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Zayn Malik” gli dice. “Ricordati il mio nome, quando ti manderò KO” lo sfida.

“Liam Payne” risponde, allora, fermandosi. “E ricordo sempre le mie vittorie” accetta sorridendo, guardando le spalle del ragazzo per poi tornare al suo esercizio.

Zayn si volta, lo guarda, sbuffa un sorriso e se ne va.

Quando sono soli, Liam e l'amico, con poche altre persone ben distanti da loro, quest'ultimo rompe il silenzio e parla.

“E amore fu tra Liam e Zayn”

“Taci, Josh! E dammi il cambio, tocca a te”

 

*

 

Niall Horan lavora part-time per quella palestra da due mesi. Due mesi di “buongiorno”, “tessera?” - “nuovo abbonamento?”, “sono tot sterline, grazie” - “può passare” e “buonasera”.

Una noia, insomma. Se non fosse per un individuo che, ogni volta, all'entrata e all'uscita, gli riserva il miglior sorriso e lo sguardo più penetrante che abbia mai visto.

“Ciao, Niall” lo saluta, quel giorno, ed eccolo di nuovo lì, quel sorriso, assieme al suo cuore che perde un battito, silenziosamente, mentre si tira sul naso gli occhiali quadrati – che dovrebbe portare solo per non affaticare gli occhi quando studia, ma che Niall usa sempre. “Come va, oggi?” gli domanda, come di consueto.

Ora, però, per quanto Niall trovi affascinante quel personaggio, capita che quando si relaziona con le persone abbia un comportamento insolito, schivo, soprattutto se questa persona gli interessa.

“Mh-mh come il solito” risponde, come sempre, abbozzando un sorriso di circostanza. “La tessera” dice come di routine; e se fino a un momento prima – nel quale l'altro non ha potuto farci caso, intento com'era a cercare il portafogli nella borsa – ha fissato, colpito e perduto, quel viso gioviale, il secondo dopo è di nuovo sfuggente e nemmeno lo guarda. “Tieni” gliela porge.

Solo in quel momento le loro dita si sfiorano e l'elettricità scatena le solite strane reazioni nello stomaco di Niall, poi come ogni volta tutto finisce. “Puoi passare” ripete come un nastro.

“Ciao, Niall” ribadisce il ragazzo, sorridendogli ancora, forse un po' deluso. “Buonasera” risponde.

 _Josh,_ aggiunge ma solo nella sua testa.

 

*

 

Tira un pugno col sinistro sul sacco da boxe e trattiene il respiro, mentre i suoi muscoli si tirano e flettono. Ne tira un altro, poi un altro col destro.

Continua così, alternando pochissime volte il ginocchio che alza, lentamente, a sfiorare il cuoio.

L'allenamento perdura fino a quando Josh non lo raggiunge. “Ehi” si salutano. Liam gli allunga la mano coperta da un guantone e col pugno Josh ricambia. “Come è andata, oggi?” gli domanda.

Josh si gratta il capo e “ancora niente”. Liam sbuffa una risata e continua il suo allenamento. “Sei sempre il solito, Joshua” lo riprende. “Mandi a tappeto persone più grosse di te, senza scrupoli, ma te la fai nelle mutande a chiedere un appuntamento ad una persona” lo prende in giro.

“Ma mi odia! E poi senti da che pulpito viene la predica” rimbecca affranto, perché l'amico ha ragione, mentre gli indica col capo il lato buio, dall'altra parte della palestra, dove Zayn sta facendo il suo stesso esercizio.

Liam lo segue con la coda dell'occhio, lo vede tirare a quel sacco dei pugni ben assestati, delle goccioline di sudore scendere lungo la tempia e i muscoli tesi su quel corpo, apparentemente esile, ma _perfetto_ in ogni sfaccettatura _._ Così sbuffa e “ti ho detto di smetterla con questa stronzata” lo rimprovera.

Josh ride, mentre si infila i guantoni e “dai, sfoghiamoci sul ring, _bestia_ ” offre e Liam acconsente.

 

***

 

Sono ancora le dieci passate, ma di un altro giorno, quando si accorge, Liam, che Zayn li sta fissando; riprendendo fiato, lui, e rialzandosi da terra, Josh, si volta a guardare oltre le corde del ring e “chissà da quanto tempo è lì”, si domanda, mentre osserva l'altro che fa lo stesso, con le braccia conserte e un sorriso sfacciato stampato in viso.

“Che hai da sorridere?” gli domanda Liam, allora, asciugando il sudore e avvicinandosi alle corde dove si appoggia.

Josh si alza e distende i muscoli, sconfitto, ma sorride perché lui non sbaglia mai, le sue sensazioni non lo fanno mai – se non con quella persona alla quale proprio non riesce a dichiararsi.

Zayn non risponde e guarda Liam, stavolta dritto nelle sue iridi nocciola. “Mi stai forse spiando?” domanda ancora.

“Vigliacco, ma egocentrico... che pessimo carattere, Payne!” risponde Zayn, slacciando i guantoni per infilarseli. “Che ne sai che non stavo osservando la tecnica del tuo amico?” gli domanda.

Liam sorride, mentre si sorregge su quella corda tesa. Lo sfida con lo sguardo e “perché non è lui che hai sfidato, se ben ricordo” risponde.

“Io sto ancora aspettando, però” riprende subito Zayn, piuttosto deluso. “Se può interessarvi, l'uomo ferito nel suo orgoglio per essere appena stato steso dal migliore amico, e al quale nessuno si interessa né per una sfida né per nient'altro, va a farsi una doccia” si intromette Josh, raccogliendo l'attenzione di Liam che, girandosi, lo rimprovera con lo sguardo. Come se non volesse, d'improvviso, rimanere da solo con l'altro. Ma Josh non gli dà retta e li abbandona comunque.

“Vuoi salire, allora?” domanda Liam, preso in contropiede dalle mosse di Josh. Ma non può tirarsi indietro un'altra volta.

Zayn sorride ancora, poi nega. “Naah, _ora sarebbe un gioco da ragazzi mandarti a tappeto,_ no?” risponde, dandogli velocemente le spalle e ritornando verso la parte buia della palestra.

Liam sorride, tirandosi su, e nega col capo, mentre con gli occhi osserva il corpo del ragazzo.

Asciutto, fisicato, pieno di tatuaggi lungo tutto il braccio destro, i quali hanno una storia, probabilmente, che lui vorrebbe tanto conoscere. Esattamente come il personaggio che, scostante, enigmatico, quasi tenebroso, gli sfugge sempre via solleticando la sua maledetta curiosità.

Zayn Malik lo guarda ancora una volta, mentre Liam scende dal ring e i loro occhi si incontrano nuovamente, mentre il sorriso beffardo si distende su quel viso.

Gli occhi.

Sono quelle iridi marroni, a volte perfino di un verde bottiglia, che lo incuriosiscono di più e per le quali rimarrebbe come un ebete a osservarle.

Liam lo guarda per un altro po', confuso, e poi raggiunge Josh nello spogliatoio, dandosi mentalmente del cretino.

 

*

 

Quando entra nella doccia, dopo aver bisticciato con Josh e le sue frecciatine, chiude gli occhi e ha ancora la sensazione di quegli occhi addosso.

Perforanti.

E si sente un idiota a pensarci con così tanta ossessione. Si distrae sulle labbra, e la cosa non migliora, bensì degenera. Pensa ai muscoli di quell'uomo e si morde un labbro, affranto.

“ _A che cazzo stai pensando?”_ si chiede, con la tentazione di abbassare una mano per toccarsi e provocarsi piacere.

Liam non è mai stato attratto da un uomo, nonostante sapesse che questi potessero – come dire – riuscirci. E non perché sia un veggente capace di sapere che prima o poi Zayn Malik, la sua prima effettiva crush, sarebbe giunta a lui, ma perché ha sempre avuto la capacità di vedere e credere che l'amore sia un qualcosa di completamente autonomo rispetto alle convenzioni sociali. Concetto semplice, quindi: Un uomo può amare una donna, ma anche un uomo; una donna può amare un uomo, ma anche una donna. Niente di più semplice.

Quando riapre gli occhi, con l'intento di insaponarsi i capelli ed evitare quella tentazione, il cuore precipita e si sente colto in flagrante, perché quegli occhi non deve più immaginarseli, né tanto meno quel fottuto corpo, visto che Zayn è lì, e i suoi occhi lo stanno osservando a pochi metri di distanza da lui.

Zayn è entrato, in silenzio, scegliendo la doccia di fronte a quella di Liam e con il solito sorriso strafottente ha iniziato a lavarsi, guardando e ammirando il corpo davanti a sé.

La sua sfacciataggine non risiede solo nella consapevolezza di saperci fare, in quello sport, ma anche nel sapere di essere attraente e di piacere, a maschio o femmina che sia.

Quando Liam, impacciato e sorpreso, si gira dandogli le spalle, la soddisfazione di Zayn si amplifica perché, ora, grazie a quei movimenti, ha la visuale completa di quel corpo che rende Liam così simile ad un adone.

Non è un segreto, per lui, che gli piacciano sia le donne, sia gli uomini. E quello che ha davanti è davvero un bell'uomo; _che spreco,_ pensa però, contrastando quei complimenti taciti e fermi nella sua mente.

Uno spreco perché Zayn non va mai a letto con chi deve affrontare sul ring. Sarebbe una cosa fin troppo strana, una lotta anche tra le lenzuola.

Ha detto basta, sostanzialmente, perché gli è già capitato, una volta, con _Louis,_ e non ha funzionato.

Sono finiti, appunto, a lottare per chi doveva dirigere la situazione, due erezioni insoddisfatte e due nasi rotti. Benché, ora, quel _Louis_ sia diventato il suo migliore amico. Ma Zayn non è alla ricerca di un'amicizia, né tanto meno di un corpo con cui saziare le sue voglie campate in aria. Per quelle ha altri modi.

Si lava, socchiudendo gli occhi e si tampona il petto con una spugna. Quando li riapre, però, Liam lo sta guardando di nuovo, lo sta studiando, e allora – sente – è il suo turno di mostrarsi; perché può evitare una scopata, ma non il gusto di provocare quell'uomo che lo sta guardando come se volesse possederlo all'istante. Così si volta, con un sorriso vispo in faccia e Liam l'osserva, ancora, e con gli occhi lucidi di una passione recondita e soppressa guarda proprio quelle natiche piccole e sode, _da mordere._

Quando l'altro si gira di nuovo, attimi dopo, con l'assoluta nonchalance a trasparire sul suo volto, si tocca, insaponandosi e massaggiandosi il membro, e lo fa guardando dritto nelle pupille di Liam che si dilatano, scioccate, prima che il suo proprietario si agiti sul posto per tornare a dargli le spalle.

Zayn sorride, vincente, soddisfatto, e torna a insaponarsi ovunque, alzando il capo verso l'acqua per bagnare anche il viso.

In un grugno sommesso, che l'altro non sente per fortuna, Liam chiude gli occhi e nega col capo, prima che qualcuno nei bassi fondi possa risvegliarsi. Chiude l'acqua, che d'improvviso è diventata troppo calda, e afferra un asciugamano, circondando la propria vita.

Nel frattempo, Zayn è tornato a mettergli gli occhi addosso ed è soddisfatto, perché quell'agitazione l'ha provocata lui. Lo vede afferrare shampoo e bagnoschiuma e dirigersi in silenzio verso l'uscita. “È stato bello, Payne” lo provoca, poco prima che questo scompaia dalla sua visuale.

“Quando vuoi, Malik” ribatte, insoddisfatto, con voce concitata; subito dopo, con uno sguardo interrogativo, rivolto al vuoto, torna nello spogliatoio.

Assieme a un “ _imbecille”,_ si rimprovera per quell'ultima affermazione e si domanda che cosa gli abbia detto il cervello.

Ed evita di pensare che lì, nel bassoventre, qualcosa si sia svegliato. Sì, Liam non ci pensa al fatto che si sia eccitato come un quattordicenne alle prese con la prima visione onirica, dal toppa di una porta, magari, di una donna completamente nuda.

Peccato, però, che in questo caso non si trattasse di curve femminili, bensì di un corpo di uomo.

Precisamente del corpo di Zayn Malik, la sua nemesi.

 

*

 

Quella sera, quando, profumato e rivestito di abiti puliti, torna all'accoglienza e incontra quegli occhi blu, Josh si sente forte nonostante sia appena stato steso dal migliore amico, perché sa, e soprattutto spera, di riuscire finalmente a fare il passo.

Niall lo adocchia dalle telecamere e si sistema sul posto, sul quale fino a poco prima era quasi steso, con le gambe posate sulla scrivania. Si sistema anche il ciuffo, gli occhiali, sentendosi poi uno sciocco, e si schiarisce la voce – anche se sa che la userà per dire le solite due paroline, perché proprio non ce la fa a battere quella timidezza.

“Hey, Niall” gli dice Josh con un sorriso gentile stampato in faccia. Niall gli allunga la tessera e sorride, appena, agognando quel breve contatto. Josh l'afferra, sta per compiere la famosa domanda, ma quel contatto fra le loro dita provoca la medesima reazione: il cuore batte troppo forte, ovattando le sue orecchie, e rintronato, e di nuovo abbattuto, allontana il braccio e gli sorride debolmente.

Niall ricambia e sta per dire “buonasera” aggiungendo questa volta il nome del ragazzo, quando con uno sbuffo Josh se ne va a grandi – per quanto possibile visto la sua bassa statura – falcate, lasciandolo accigliato e confuso.

 

All'aria aperta, umida e fredda, di quel Febbraio che non passa, Josh respira e il fumo bianco esce dalla sua bocca.

Non ce la farà mai, eppure è così facile nella sua testa: “Niall, ti va una birra quando stacchi?” si ripete. “Niall, ti va... di restare per sempre con me? No, perché, sai, mi sono irrimediabilmente innamorato di te dal primo giorno che ti ho visto... eh, eh, già! Non l'avresti mai detto, vero?” continua, come un idiota.

Grugnisce ancora, dandosi uno schiaffo in viso mentre guarda verso la porta che si è appena chiusa.

Se rientra, è uno sciocco e darà la dimostrazione di esserlo. Se rientra, Niall rifiuterà il suo appuntamento – sempre se riuscirà a chiederglielo – soltanto perché sa già in partenza di avere a che fare con un pazzo. Un completo, fin nel midollo, pazzo che alla fine, appunto, non si smentisce e rientra.

“Senti” sbotta, raccogliendo nuovamente l'attenzione del ragazzo che, sgranando i suoi grandi occhi, arrossisce per quell'improvvisa presa di posizione. “Voglio uscire con te!” e Josh si rende conto che quella non è una richiesta, ma piuttosto un'affermazione, ma si sente meglio, perché alla fine è riuscito a dire ad alta voce i suoi desideri repressi.

In parole povere, ha lanciato il testimone a quel timido di un Niall che lo guarda, ancora sconvolto, e apre appena la bocca, senza far uscire altro che fiato.

Josh si gratta il capo e sbuffa un sorriso quando “scusa” dice qualche secondo speso in assoluto silenzio. “Sono un totale idiota” continua. “Il fatto è che volevo chiederti questa cosa da un bel po' di tempo, solo che ho sempre pensato che tu mi odiassi – e lo penso tuttora – senza un chiaro motivo e questo mi indisponeva, fino a poco fa; Liam dice che è timidezza, la tua, ma secondo me ti sto sui coglioni e quindi non riuscivo a dirti nulla, però, ecco, sì, voglio uscire con te, come un amico... cioè no, come un appuntamento.”

“Sì. Assolutamente, un appuntamento. E anche se penso che tu mi odi, devo chiedertelo altrimenti me ne pentirei per tutta la vita. E se tu mi odi sul serio – di solito non mi sbaglio ma in questo caso spero di sì – ora mi prenderai per un deficiente perché sto parlando a macchinetta e... Pazzo! Mi prenderai per pazzo, e ti sto spaventando, non mi rispondi, né mi fermi. Okay, me ne vado. Scusami” fa dietro front e imbocca l'uscita, mentre il pensiero che non rimetterà mai piedi lì dentro, in quella palestra, si fa strada nei suoi pensieri.

“ _Ma che cazzo mi è preso? Non metto due parole in fila per mesi e poi sbotto così? Idiota, Josh! Coglione, sei un coglione!”_

“Okay” sente poi alle sue spalle, nel cuore di quella notte gelida. Josh si volta e lo vede sul ciglio della porta, mentre trattiene quest'ultima con entrambe le mani, le guance arrossate e un timido sorriso sul volto. “Ci esco con te, come un appuntamento” continua, tirando su gli occhiali, come fosse un tic nervoso. “Okay” ripete. Josh si illumina e “davvero?” farfuglia, tossicchiando per cercare la voce che ha perso. Niall annuisce e sorride. “Stacco tra un'ora” gli dice.

“T-ti aspetto, allora” L'altro annuisce e incerto torna dentro.

Sarebbe troppo imbarazzante se ora Josh tornasse dentro per evitare di ibernare lì fuori, così sceglie la seconda opzione: la macchina. E ci si infila delirante, entusiasta, super eccitato perché finalmente ha avuto il suo appuntamento col biondo dagli occhi più belli del mondo.

 

***

 

Una settimana dopo, Liam entra furtivo nella palestra e adocchia la zona per vedere se il suo rivale sia in giro. Non lo vede, nemmeno nella parte seminascosta, e si rilassa appena.

Non sa perché non voglia incontrarlo, probabilmente per la scena nelle docce che lo ha reso insonne per giorni, o forse perché gli occhi di Zayn lo turbano e confondono... No, no, è quella fottuta doccia _assieme –_ anche se non è definibile in quel modo, in realtà, ma dettagli – la reale colpevole della sua voglia di non farsi trovare.

Fa qualche passo sul parquet che scricchiola e si guarda ancora attorno, non c'è. Solo un paio di visi sconosciuti che si voltano nella sua direzione, distratti e indifferenti.

Si rilassa fino a quando, almeno, non sente “Cerchi qualcuno, Payne?” alle sue spalle che lo fa saltare sul posto.

Zayn, dietro di lui, sorride compiaciuto quando Liam lo guarda, spaesato e impacciato – nonostante cerchi di nasconderlo - “S-sì, te” risponde, tornando a fronteggiarlo, ostentando un tono duro. “Allora? Ring?” propone cercando fermezza.

“ _Così mi tolgo il pensiero” p_ ensa, osservandolo curioso. Zayn lo guarda, prima serio, poi annuisce e accenna un sorriso. “Oggi è il giorno, Payne. Pronto per la sconfitta?” gli domanda.

“E tu?” risponde.

Si sorridono; uno beffardo, l'altro meno convinto, e si avvicinano al ring. In quel momento arriva Josh, un po' spento, che vorrebbe soltanto fare una chiacchierata con il suo migliore amico, per sfogarsi sul disastro dell'appuntamento con Niall. Ma la scena che gli si palesa davanti fa passare in secondo piano tutto e si adopera ad affiancarsi come sostenitore.

“Ti sei riscaldato?” gli chiede, infatti. Liam si volta a guardarlo, trucidandolo con lo sguardo e “non rompere” gli dice.

“Poi non voglio sentirti lamentare...” lo riprende, ma Liam non replica perché ci pensa l'altro, dall'altro lato rispetto a loro, a rispondere: “Si lamenterà comunque, tranquillo, ma per i lividi e la figuraccia che sta per fare”

“Le tue sono solo parole o prima o poi ti darai da fare?” lo sfida Liam, che è sempre stato una testa calda; infatti si alza e finisce di sistemarsi i guantoni senza l'aiuto di Josh. Zayn alza le braccia e sorride, strafottente. “Oh sì, Payne, io mi do tanto da fare... lo vedrai” allude in un esile sussurro, facendo collidere i propri guantoni con un pugno secco.

Solitamente la tecnica di Liam è difendersi, girare intorno al nemico, e tirare colpi veloci e ben assestati, ma a quell'esclamazione si avventa su Zayn e lo abbraccia – non che voglia farlo – con l'intenzione di spingerlo verso la corda.

Zayn lo lascia fare, come se d'improvviso fosse stato colto di sorpresa, ma con un sorriso appena abbozzato, poi, tira un pugno sulla schiena di Liam che si accascia a terra e lo lascia andare. Gli gira attorno e gli si abbassa per sussurragli all'orecchio: “Ti dona stare in ginocchio” lo provoca.

Liam grugnisce qualcosa e si rialza, sfidando il suo sguardo con uno totalmente nuovo che d'impaccio e insicurezza non ha più nulla.

Josh li guarda e pensa che ad entrambi gli ci vorrebbe una doccia fredda o, in alternativa, una scopata. Ma ciò che fa è preoccuparsi dell'amico che non si è messo nemmeno la protezione ai denti.

Girano attorno entrambi e si sfidano semplicemente con lo sguardo. Quando Zayn si avventa su di lui, Liam lo evita, scaltro, sferrandogli un sinistro sul fianco che lo fa piegare in una smorfia di dolore. Liam sorride, mentre lo vede piegato, ma si distrae quando l'altro fa una piccola corsa e lo raggiunge agguantandolo in vita e buttandolo contro l'angolo.

“Ma il fatto che non seguiate le regole lo avete prestabilito o andate a braccio?” sbotta Josh, rimproverandoli. Questo distrae Zayn che, adirato per quell'ammonizione, si volta verso Josh, guardandolo furente.

Liam, perciò, ne approfitta e lo spinge via, alzando i guantoni e ridendo. “Non offendere il suo ego, Josh, o altrimenti si distrae” lo prende velatamente in giro. Zayn sorride amaro e saltella sul posto, mentre tornano a girarsi in tondo.

“E cosa dovrei fare io per distrarti, Payne? Spogliarmi?” domanda, allusivo. Liam sgrana gli occhi e si ferma sul posto.

Josh apre la bocca, e pensa di essersi perso qualcosa, mentre lascia che il suo sguardo voli da un viso all'altro.

Quando Liam riprende, a fatica, la concentrazione si avvicina a Zayn e prova a sferrare un destro, un po' debole, poi di nuovo un sinistro, più veloce e forte, che però l'altro devia prontamente. “Ti sei sempre amato così tanto?” ribatte, in ritardo. Zayn sorride e tira due pugni che Liam devia, parando con le mani. “O da piccolo eri uno sfigatello e quindi hai dovuto imparare?” riprende.

Zayn fa una smorfia e si avventa, incattivito, di nuovo sul suo corpo. Si spingono ancora ad un angolo e si tirano pugni in ogni dove. “Ho” inizia. “Trovato” continua. “Il tuo punto debole” conclude.

Zayn grugnisce e si allontana. “O forse te lo lascio credere?” risponde Zayn, poco convinto. “Per quale motivo?” si avvicina Liam.

“Per farti pena” continua ancora e lo guarda in un modo diverso, come se d'improvviso fosse sincero e indifeso.

Liam pianta il suo sguardo in quelle iridi scure e profonde e si perde, per un momento; e quell'attimo basta, perché Zayn, che sorride veloce, capisce di esserci riuscito, nel suo intento, e con un pugno agile in pieno viso, lo atterra.

“Questo è barare!” urla Josh che raggiunge il migliore amico, guardando prima Zayn, furioso, poi Liam, preoccupato.

Zayn fa spallucce, guarda il ragazzo sdraiato di pancia e incontra le iridi nocciola che lo fissano, a terra, in un modo strano.

Nonostante la fine, Liam lo nota ancora quello sguardo diverso, quell'emozione che Zayn cerca a tutti i modi di non far galleggiare. Liam gli vede l'anima senza nemmeno che l'altro se ne accorga e sputando un po' di sangue si tira su in ginocchio aiutato dall'amico. Poi sorride “Avevo ragione, ottimo destro!” esclama, mentre Josh gli tira via i guantoni.

Sì, Zayn si sente nudo di fronte a quello sguardo e non sa nemmeno come sia potuto accadere.

Cosa è cambiato? Niente. Sono ancora Liam e Zayn, due rivali che fin da subito si sono provocati.

Ha vinto. Perché si sente un perdente?

Liam si tira su, gli si avvicina e gli allunga un pugno in segno di pace. Zayn lo guarda, offeso, e capisce.

Così si gira di spalle e se ne va, senza far finire quella guerra.

Perché è proprio questo che è successo: non hanno più motivo di combattere, né lui di mantenersi lontano da quel corpo che brama.

Hanno combattuto, ha vinto, ora Liam è un uomo come un altro. No, nemmeno. Ora Liam è il ragazzo che il suo corpo desidera.

Perciò Zayn deve soltanto costringersi a mantenere vivida nella propria testa l'idea che quella guerra non si sia conclusa affatto.

Perché non può e non vuole cadere nello stesso tranello. Anche perché lui con gli uomini è proprio un disastro.

E Liam è troppo buono, onesto, ingenuo per avere a che fare – e rovinarsi la vita – con uno come lui.

 

 _Mistreated_ _  
_This place _  
_ _Misunderstood_ _  
_Missknowing it’s all good _  
_It didn’t slow me down _  
_ _Mistaken_ _  
_Always second guessing _  
_ _Underestimated_ __  
Looking I’m still around

**Fucking perfect, P!nk**

 

*

 

“Un totale disastro” si lamenta Josh nello spogliatoio. “Siamo andati a prendere questa birra e all'inizio filava tutto bene, io parlavo e lui rispondeva. Abbiamo bevuto, le solite domande di routine e poi, BOOM, siamo rimasti in silenzio e parlare è diventato impossibile” spiega.

Liam lo ascolta mentre si massaggia la mascella. “Così gli ho proposto una passeggiata, perché forse era il caos nel locale, ma è stato peggio! Abbiamo camminato, parlato del fottuto tempo, e poi ci siamo salutati. Così. In mezzo alla strada. Fine.” continua sbalordito dalle sue stesse parole.

“Mi sono fatto le peggiori seghe mentali per due fottuti mesi perché non riuscivo a chiedergli un appuntamento e quando lo ottengo, va a finire in questo fottuto modo!” sbotta.

“Siete timid-” prova Liam, fingendo interessa. “Lui è timido, cazzo! E questo mi indispone...”

“Indispone?” gli domanda, mentre pensa ancora agli occhi e al modo strano di comportarsi di Zayn. Insomma deve stargli molto antipatico se non vuole nemmeno essergli amico... Scaccia quei pensieri e si concentra sulle mille parole di Josh.

“...E se lui non parla, a me viene voglia di baciarlo perché è troppo bello e, cazzo! Ma che farnetico a fare? Tanto ormai si è rovinato tutto! Prima non l'ho nemmeno salutato, gli ho dato la tessera in silenzio e sono scappato qui dentro. Un coglione!”

“Josh”

“Mi odierà, non lo faceva prima, ma ora lo farà sicuramente e io tornerò a sentirmi-”

“Josh”

“Un completa idiota che si pentirà per il resto della vita per quel fottuto appuntamento andato mal-”

“JOSH, CAZZO, ASCOLTAMI” gli urla, Liam, afferrandolo per le spalle e costringendolo al muro.

“Ora tu vai da quel ragazzo e gli dici 'ehi, non è andata, ma non mi do per vinto, mi piaci a tal punto che voglio combattere questa maledetta timidezza, ti va di provarci insieme?'” gli consiglia.

Josh ingoia la saliva in eccesso e annuisce lentamente. Ha sempre avuto paura degli scatti impetuosi dell'amico, perché la forza bruta di Liam, se usata, lo condurrebbe facilmente ad assomigliare a una lattina acciaccata.

“Interrompo una lite amorosa?” la voce di Zayn smorza quel momento. Liam si volta a guardarlo, con sguardo stupito, per poi allontanarsi velocemente dalla pelle del migliore amico. Con lo sguardo abbassato, diretto ovunque ma non sul corpo di quel ragazzo, e una mano a grattarsi la testa, risponde con un “no, ma che cazzo dici?” poco convinto e un “testa di cazzo” mentale, per sé.

Josh li osserva, ripensa al consiglio di Liam e afferrando le proprie cose esce da quello spogliatoio, totalmente sovrappensiero.

Zayn lo segue, sorride beffardo e si avvicina al proprio zaino, dando le spalle a Liam che lo osserva, per qualche secondo, ancora ammaliato, prima di riprendersi e voltarsi anche lui di spalle per cercare il proprio shampoo.

Quando si voltano, entrambi con gli accessori della doccia fra le mani, sono in imbarazzo – sì, perfino Zayn.

Si guardano e tentennano. “V-ai prima tu” biascica Liam, profondamente in imbarazzo. Zayn sorride appena, abbassa lo sguardo. “C'è più di una doccia, se non ricordo male” mentre mentalmente si dà dello scemo, perché _sicuramente_ non riuscirà a stargli lontano, ora che non ha più pretesti. Però, nonostante tutto, ha ancora l'equilibrio di prendersi beffa di lui, forse, allora, si sbaglia, magari riesce a guardarlo nudo senza l'irrefrenabile desiderio di saltargli addosso.

Liam annuisce e avvicinandosi alle docce si toglie l'accappatoio e resta nudo di fronte alle premesse dell'altro che vanno a farsi velocemente benedire. Perché Zayn dietro di lui si arresta e sgrana gli occhi.

Lo guarda, ora, e lo vede diverso. Senza più muri, né scuse a proteggerlo.

“ _Lo hai battuto sul ring, probabilmente non lotterete mai più uno contro l'altro, quindi ora puoi averlo”_ lo accarezza la mente. Guarda quelle natiche gonfie e sode, perfette, che si muovono verso la doccia, e pensa che siano da stringere con le proprie mani, baciare e leccare con la lingua e... guarda altrove, quando Liam si volta e cerca il suo sguardo.

Poi di striscio Zayn lo vede sorridere, timido, mentre apre l'acqua e aspetta che sia calda, e si morde un labbro, sentendosi colto in flagrante.

Indispettito per quell'oltraggio, lo supera e si posiziona nella doccia accanto alla sua e non più di fronte per sfidarlo come l'ultima volta. Si toglie i boxer e li poggia assieme allo shampoo e al bagnoschiuma. Quando si volta verso il ragazzo e trova quello sguardo, che suppone avesse lui poco prima piantato addosso a lui, sorride sagace e afferra lo shampoo, insaponandosi i capelli

Liam lo guarda, mentre si infila sotto il getto dell'acqua e, incosciente, si morde un labbro mentre si sciacqua.

Il corpo di Zayn è una tentazione: la carnagione lievemente scura, a dispetto della sua candida, coperta da quei tatuaggi, è qualcosa che vorrebbe toccare e baciare senza sosta.

E questi pensieri lo sconvolgerebbero se solo la sua ragione non andasse a farsi benedire ogni qualvolta che è in presenza di quel ragazzo.

Si sente detestato e preso in giro per la maggior parte del tempo che spendono insieme, ma Liam si sente soprattutto attratto, come da una calamita. Come – fa un esempio idiota – la vittima attratta dal suo carnefice. Eppure, si domanda, come quel ragazzo possa ferirlo. Insomma, lo ha già fatto fisicamente, ma quello è uno sport, allora perché sente, prova, ha la sensazione che Zayn possa ferirlo anche in altri modi?

Si massaggia la mandibola con una mano, gesto che non passa indifferente all'altro che lo guarda e “mi dispiace” afferma, raccogliendo la sua attenzione. “Non avrei dovuto” dice, mentre mentalmente si domanda il motivo per cui si stia scusando.

Sta cedendo ai suoi sussurri, Zayn.

Liam sorride appena, come se si risollevasse di un pensiero cattivo con uno improvvisamente buono, e fa spallucce: “l'avrei fatto anch'io, non preoccuparti” gli dice, mentre si insapona i capelli.

Zayn lo guarda e lo pensa ancora: Liam è ingenuo, buono, onesto, qualcosa di delicato nonostante la sua forza bruta, il suo corpo allenato e i suoi muscoli torniti.

Ha un'anima pura che Zayn ha tutta la voglia di macchiare, ma con la speranza di non farlo e piuttosto di sbiancare un po' la sua.

Si riscuote da quei pensieri e si dà del malato mentale, mentre afferra il bagnoschiuma e scopre che è vuoto.

“Cazzo!” sbotta, raccogliendo ancora l'attenzione di Liam su di sé. Lo guarda e alza gli occhi al soffitto. “L'ho finito” si giustifica. Allora in silenzio l'altro afferra il suo e si avvicina per darglielo.

Che gran sbaglio che fa, con uno che ha appena pensato di volerlo possedere, lì, senza mezzi termini.

Quando Zayn afferra il contenitore, tocca le dita bagnate di Liam, che fa subito per ritrarsi e tornare nella sua parte di doccia, e lo afferra, bloccandolo.

Zayn fa cadere il bagnoschiuma a terra e se lo avvicina d'impeto, Liam, celere come i suoi movimenti sono sempre stati, mentre dà retta a quella smania di possederlo, senza pensare a quanto sia sbagliato, a quanto non dovrebbe o al fatto che andrà a finire come è sempre successo.

Male.

Lo costringe velocemente al muro, Liam sbarra gli occhi e il cuore inizia a battere impetuoso senza che possa impedirglielo.

Sotto l'acqua, Zayn non gli si avvicina per eliminare quegli ultimi centimetri di distanza, ma fermo gli chiede il permesso. Un “posso?” taciuto, sul quale l'altro si prende qualche secondo per pensare.

Respira affannosamente, Liam, mentre lo guarda e decide sul da farsi. Perché ha capito. Fin troppo bene, ha capito che lo vuole. Lo vuole fin da quel “ottimo destro” che ha esclamato solo per cogliere la sua attenzione. Perché Josh ha avuto ragione fin dall'inizio: Zayn Malik gli piace, senza un motivo, o forse per il più semplice.

Così è lui ad eliminare la breve distanza. È lui che lo bacia con smania, trattenendolo con una mano dietro la nuca e insinuando le dita tra i capelli neri di Zayn, che ansima su quelle labbra, per ringraziarlo della decisione presa.

Si stringono, strusciandosi inevitabilmente, e Liam alza una gamba che Zayn sorregge e attira verso di sé, soltanto per sentire quell'erezione spingere contro la propria.

Carezza il labbro inferiore di Liam con le proprie e lo succhia, prima di baciarlo e insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca.

Con la mano libera naviga veloce sul braccio di Liam fino a salire sul suo collo e infine sulla sua guancia, in una carezza così poco da lui.

Quando si divide da quelle labbra carnose, ora rosse, per riprendere fiato, scende sul collo in dei baci umidi. Non lo guarda in viso, né cerca i suoi occhi perché un semplice contatto spezzerebbe quel momento d'incoscienza.

Con una mano lascia andare la coscia di Liam e cerca subito la sua erezione, che tocca e strofina per sentirlo gemere. E Liam mugugna di piacere, sotto le attenzione di Zayn, mentre smuove il bacino per agevolare le mosse dell'altro ragazzo che continua a baciarlo ovunque.

Vorrebbe toccarlo, ricambiare, massaggiarlo e masturbarlo per sentirlo godere, perché sarebbe la sua pace e la sua morte, ma ciò che cerca e trova è una natica di Zayn che stringe, attirandola verso di sé. E un altro mugugno, sospirato, quando Zayn bacia il suo pomo di Adamo e lo lecca, tornando verso la propria bocca.

Ma quando torna sulle labbra di Liam, fanno l'errore di guardarsi. E la magia si spezza. Si guardano, respirando lo stesso pezzo di ossigeno, che non basta per entrambi.

Liam vede ancora quella debolezza che Zayn tenta di nascondere. Quest'ultimo rabbrividisce, si sente nuovamente scoperto, visibile in dei luoghi che credeva di aver cancellato, e lo sa che quella è tutta una sensazione e che probabilmente Liam non vede nulla di sé, ma basta per sentirsi lucido e ragionevole.

Così si allontana e “non è mai successo” dice, raccattando la propria roba e uscendo di lì. Liam rimane sotto l'acqua, confuso, e abbandonato. Poi va su tutte le furie perché proprio non può fare finta. Perché è successo, cazzo, e lo voleva tanto quanto lui.

Perché d'improvviso ritrattare?

Così lo raggiunge, infilandosi l'accappatoio e “Che significa 'non è mai successo'?” urla, guardandolo adirato.

Zayn non si volta verso di lui, né gli risponde, continua piuttosto a strofinare i propri capelli sull'asciugamano.

Allora Liam si avvicina ancora e lo afferra per un braccio, quello ricoperto di tatuaggi, di storia, per girarlo e “vuoi rispondermi, brutto coglione?” sbotta.

Zayn lo guarda, prima serio, poi divertito. “Senti, bello, cosa c'è che non capisci? Non è mai successo. Non mi interessa _questa cosa_ , con te. Quindi va a farti fottere da qualcun altro, chiaro?” gli dice sfrontato e velenoso. Liam sgrana gli occhi e avvampa per la vergogna, ma soprattutto per l'orgoglio che, ferito, ne risente subito.

Così, senza pensarci, gli molla un pugno sul fianco sinistro e si tira indietro, mentre Zayn si piega e tossicchia, lagnandosi per il dolore, prima di ridere per stemperare quello che è anche il suo, di nervosismo, per quella situazione.

Un pareggio, prima sul ring ora fuori. Nessuno ha vinto. E questo aiuta Zayn a uscire da quei sussurri che gli gridano di avventarsi ancora sulle labbra di Liam.

“E allora la prossima volta pensaci due volte prima di saltarmi addosso” sputa Liam, voltandosi di spalle e iniziando a rivestirsi.

In silenzio.

 _Change the voices_   
In your head   
Make them like you   
_Instead_   
So complicated   
Look how we are making   
Filled with so much hatred _  
__Such a tired game_

**Fucking Perfect, P!nk**

*

 

“Niall!” urla Josh, avvicinandosi di corsa. Il ragazzo alza lo sguardo verso l'uomo che sta correndo nella sua direzione e si anima di una sensazione strana, quasi di fastidio, perché gli piace a tal punto, quel ragazzo, che l'unica cosa che riesce a fare è quella di far uscire la parte peggiore di sé, quella che odia.

Serra la mascella e lo guarda, serio, quasi scuro in volto. L'altro sempre concitato e col fiatone, gli respira addosso. Per fortuna c'è una scrivania a dividerli.

“Niall, senti, settimana scorsa è stato un disastro ma... questo non vuol dire che non posso chiederti nuovamente di riprovarci, questa volta magari con una cena, così se non parliamo abbiamo la scusa del cibo dalla nostra parte!” ci scherza.

Niall abbassa il capo e abbozza un sorriso, ma ciò nonostante “No, meglio di no” gli dice.

“Come no?” gli domanda, dispiaciuto, con un tono così strano che Niall tira su il volto e sbatte i suoi occhi in quelli di Josh che si rianimano, improvvisamente; così facendo forza sulle proprie braccia Josh si tira su, facendo leva su quella scrivania, per allungarsi verso il volto dell'altro.

E lo bacia. Il loro primo bacio.

Niall sbarra gli occhi e, mentre Josh carezza un suo labbro con le sue, prende coscienza del fatto che gli darebbe altre mille possibilità a quel ragazzo così strano, è a lui che non può dare altre chance, perché le guasterebbe tutte.

Eppure...

Si allontana e lo guarda, confuso e preoccupato. Josh gli sorride ancora, mentre rimette i piedi a terra e “domani sera, a cena, io e te” gli dice ancora.

Eppure...

Un'altra sola possibilità può darsela e, così, sorridendo, Niall annuisce, felice. E animato da quella contentezza improvvisa, ride, per la prima volta davanti a quell'uomo, che sbarra gli occhi e trattiene il fiato.

“ _Dio”,_ pensa, “ _la tua risata è una melodia che ascolterei per tutta la vita!_ ”

E fa pensieri così melensi mentre l'altro ride fragorosamente. “Okay” risponde poi Niall, tornando serio ma col viso totalmente strafatto di felicità non più recondita. “Domani sera, a cena” continua per concordare.

“Io e te” precisa Josh, prima di defilarsi con un saltello emozionato.

E Niall ride ancora, ormai più incapace di trattenersi.

 

_*_

 

La sera dopo, Josh e Niall escono a cena insieme. Josh passa a prenderlo in palestra e con dei sorrisi timidi, si incamminano a piedi verso il locale, un messicano, che Josh ha scelto, impiegandoci soltanto tutta una giornata per decidersi.

“Ti piace il messicano?” si preoccupa poco dopo, mentre camminano in silenzio.

Niall lo guarda e sorride, annuendo. “È il mio preferito” esclama. “Ottimo”.

E cadono nuovamente nel silenzio. Niall si tortura le mani, perché non vuole rovinare nuovamente tutto, ma quando Josh, notandolo, gliene afferra una, stringendola nella sua, si rilassa e prende un respiro.

“Se il silenzio deve reggere la candela per noi, allora facciamolo stare a proprio agio” dice, sarcastico. Niall ride ancora, gettando il capo all'indietro, e Josh si perde nuovamente a quella risata, guardandolo e seguendolo poco dopo.

“Come mai lavori in quella palestra?” gli domanda pochi minuti dopo, mentre passeggiano ancora mano nella mano. Niall fa spallucce “per guadagnare qualcosa”, risponde.

“Studi?” domanda ancora. Niall annuisce. “Cosa?”

“Regia e sceneggiatura” risponde con un sorriso timido. “Wow!” esclama. “Deve essere una cosa fichissima” continua. Niall annuisce e si gratta il capo, imbarazzato. “Sì, beh, se è una cosa che ti appassiona, lo è...” risponde ovvio.

“Ecco perché sei così silenzioso, perché ti basta il mondo che hai dentro” esclama Josh, guardandolo con un sorriso dolce. Niall lo osserva e si perde in quelle iridi, poi arrossisce e stringe la mano che intreccia quella di Josh.

“E dimmi: mi hai già scritturato per una tua storia? Sono un bravo attore, eh!” continua Josh, pavoneggiandosi.

Niall ride e potrebbe rispondergli con una menzogna, dicendogli di no, ma tutte le idee che ha avuto, in quell'ultimo periodo dietro una scrivania, girano attorno a un ragazzo bassino, fisicamente perfetto, con un sorriso gentile e un paio d'occhi pieni di vita, passionali.

Perciò “sì” risponde sincero e Josh lo guarda, colpito da quella semplice affermazione, sorridendo carezzevole. “Bene” afferma, contento. “Poi un giorno me ne racconterai una, promesso?”

“Promesso”

 

_***_

 

Piangere senza un perché è anche peggiore di quando ce l'hai, un motivo, perché nel secondo caso sai che prima o poi passerà, quello stato d'animo, risollevato da qualcosa che lo ha fatto passare; ma quando non hai un problema e ti ritrovi a piangere, dando delle scuse alquanto improponibili a te stesso, allora, sei fritto.

Perché non hai armi con cui tentare di difenderti, né braccioli con cui mantenerti a galla, sei perfino senza un briciolo di speranza che ti faccia pensare che alla fine di quel tunnel ci sia una fottuta luce.

Liam piange ogni notte senza sapere il perché. Non fa nemmeno male, né piange sommerso dai singhiozzi; no, le lacrime escono silenziose dai suoi occhi e scendono copiose fino al suo collo, mentre lui guarda il soffitto e fa domande sul suo futuro incerto.

E in quel momento, per tutto il mese successivo, dà la colpa a un paio di labbra che hanno baciato le proprie, a un corpo nudo, perfetto, che tormenta la sua testa con visioni erotiche che lo eccitano anche in quei momenti di pianto.

Ma il motivo non è Zayn, come vuole abbindolarsi a credere, perché piangeva prima e piange tuttora.

Zayn è solo un enorme punto interrogativo che probabilmente non riuscirà mai a spiegarsi, visto che dopo quello che è successo nella doccia non lo ha visto più, alle nove spaccate, in palestra.

“ _Probabilmente ha cambiato orario”_ pensa.

Per sopperire a quel senso di incompletezza che prova da un bel po' di tempo, che non riesce nemmeno a decifrare quanto sia lungo – forse fin da piccolo –, Liam si è iscritto a quella palestra, ha iniziato a boxare e all'inizio ha anche funzionato. Tornava a casa sempre distrutto, verso le undici, e sul letto si limitava a fare ciò che ogni essere umano fa: dormire.

Ma ora qualcosa è tornato a galla e assieme a questo anche l'insonnia, nonostante la stanchezza fisica, che gli permette di guardare ancora il soffitto nero e di lasciare alle proprie gote la possibilità di bagnarsi d'acqua salata.

Josh non fa che parlargli di Niall e di come il loro rapporto vada a gonfie vele, mentre lui, nonostante lo consideri il suo migliore amico, non ha mai avuto il coraggio di confessargli quel suo animo triste.

Non lo sa la motivazione e, forse, tenta di spiegarsi, perché si è sempre vergognato della sua debolezza. Forse perché Josh saprebbe dirgli la cosa giusta, e lui non ha voglia di sentirsela dire.

Non lo sa, ma quelle lacrime le conosce lui e lui soltanto le conoscerà sempre.

 

_***_

_The whole worlds scared_   
So I swallow the fear   
The only thing I should be   
Drinking is an ice cold beer   
So cool in line   
And we try try try _  
__But we try too hard_

**Fucking Perfect, P!nk**

 

Una sera, dopo la palestra, saluta il migliore amico, che aspetta sempre l'orario di chiusura per riaccompagnare Niall a casa, e si dirige verso il pub del quartiere. Sa che se torna a casa non avrà molto da fare se non rigirarsi tra le coperte, così decide che una birra, in solitaria, distenderà il suo mal di vita e magari annebbierà i suoi pensieri.

Quando entra, però, deve ricredersi quasi subito, perché poggiato al bancone, seduto su uno sgabello, c'è proprio il suo torturatore personale, quello che di notte, assieme alle lacrime, lo tempesta di visioni che lo scombussolano.

Sì, esatto, c'è proprio Zayn Malik, intento a bere quello che, a quella distanza, sembra dello scotch.

Si guarda attorno per cercare una zona oscura dove rintanarsi senza farsi vedere, ma quando torna a guardarlo di striscio, Zayn lo sta fissando con gli occhi sgranati e vacui.

Perciò, _al diavolo!,_ le sue intenzioni vanno a farsi fottere e, facendo spallucce, gli si avvicina per sederglisi accanto.

Al barista chiede una birra rossa, poi guarda dritto di fronte a sé, mentre – lo sente – l'altro lo sta ancora guardando.

“Non mi chiedi che fine abbia fatto?” domanda Zayn, sorridendo beffardo e sorseggiando repentino il liquido.

Liam lo guarda e aggrotta la fronte. “Da quando sono affari che mi riguardano?” domanda. Zayn sbuffa una risata e “tanto me lo avresti chiesto” se ne viene fuori, dondolando sul posto.

È ubriaco. Liam lo osserva e deve scattare in suo soccorso poco prima che questo caschi all'indietro. Lo poggia sul legno e con una mano sulla schiena si assicura che non scivoli nuovamente all'indietro.

“Che ti prende?” esclama, confuso. Zayn appoggia un gomito sul legno e sulla mano lascia cadere la sua testa. Lo guarda e “mi prende che la vita fa schifo” esclama.

Intanto la sua birra arriva, ma Liam non ha tempo di berla, troppo impegnato a decifrare le risposte di quel ragazzo. “Per capirci, con 'vita' intendo la mia” continua, ridendo subito dopo.

“Siamo in vena di confessioni, Malik?” gli domanda in un sussurro. Questo gli punta addosso gli occhi scuri e lo guarda, affranto. Allunga un sorriso di lato e afferra il bicchiere vuoto, scola anche l'ultima goccia e “un altro, Harry” dice, verso il barman che annuendo e scuotendo i suoi ricci si gira di spalle per afferrare la bottiglia.

Quando gli riempe il bicchiere, il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi guarda Liam e lo prega di fermarlo, in silenzio.

“Comunque sì, _Liam_ , sono in vena di confessioni e, toh, guarda il fottuto destino chi mi conduce” esclama poco dopo, indicandolo e trangugiando lo scotch.

Liam si gratta il capo e con una mano sulla schiena lo sostiene ancora. “Ora mi diventi fatalista?” sbuffa una risata sarcastica. “Ce l'hai un amico?”

Zayn lo guarda e aggrotta la fronte. “Che cazzo te ne frega?” sbotta spocchioso. “Perché così lo chiamiamo e ti viene a prendere, magari ti riporta a casa-”

“No!” urla in protesta.

“Okay, ti porta dove cazzo vuoi tu, ma almeno la smetti di bere...”

“Che cazzo te ne importa, mh? Nemmeno ci conosciamo...” dice, svuotando il bicchiere come se volesse sfidarlo. “Lo sai che l'ho steso sul tappeto, Harry?” continua, voltandosi verso il barman e indicandogli il bicchiere vuoto.

Il riccio si gratta il capo, in difficoltà, e abbozza un sorriso “davvero?” dice in un sospiro, mentre riprende la bottiglia.

“Tu lo conosci?” gli domanda Liam. Harry lo guarda e “conosco il suo amico. Louis” afferma. Liam annuisce e “beh, chiamalo”

Harry fa sì con il capo e si defila verso uno stanzino. Liam torna a guardarlo, preoccupato, e si accorge di una lacrima che scende giù dal viso di Zayn che, però, sotto a quello sguardo nocciola, si sbriga ad asciugare con una manica del maglione. Poi, indispettito da quel momento in cui si è visto e fatto vedere vulnerabile, si riscuote e caccia via quella mano che ancora tenta di sorreggerlo. “Non toccarmi” alita. Liam lo guarda, un po' turbato da quei repentini cambiamenti d'umore, e resta all'erta, perché l'altro potrebbe volare giù dallo sgabello da un momento all'altro.

E riderebbe, perché quella situazione è così ridicola, se non fosse per quell'alone di mistero e di inquietudine attorno a quel personaggio.

Quando Harry torna verso di loro, il suo sguardo è dispiaciuto. “Ha detto che è bloccato ad una cena di famiglia”

Zayn ride amaramente, battendo un pugno sul bancone. “Tipico di chi deve mantenere salda la propria facciata, no?” ciancia, ma soltanto Harry, d'improvviso dispiaciuto, sembra capirlo.

Zayn guarda il barman e con occhi persi “stai lontano da Louis e da tutti i tipi come noi” gli consiglia. Liam, a quel punto, confuso, decide di intervenire e si alza, lo afferra per la vita, facendo scattare l'altro sul posto.

“Che cazzo fai?” sbotta, tentando di togliersi le sue mani di dosso. “Ti porto a casa”

“NO!” urla, spingendolo con tutta la forza che ha. Liam indietreggia, lo guarda e capisce che è proprio quella casa ad essere il problema così “d'accordo, non ti porto a casa, ma andiamo a prendere una boccata d'aria, okay? Ti farà bene...” gli consiglia, avvicinandosi piano.

Zayn ci pensa e “cazzo, sì” sbotta, alzandosi. Ma perde l'equilibrio, dopo due passi e sta quasi per rovinare a terra, quando Liam fa due passi e lo raggiunge, sorreggendolo in vita.

Si avvicina al bancone e lascia i soldi per la birra e per i bicchieri di Zayn, forse anche una mancia proficua ma non gli interessa.

Harry li osserva, mentre afferra le banconote e con sguardo triste decide che Zayn ha ragione e che quella è l'ultima volta che chiamerà Louis, nonostante questo sarà gesto uno sforzo e una violenza a se stesso. Perché non sa quando è successo ma si è innamorato di quel maledetto ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri e conviverci senza, sarà veramente difficile.

 

*

 

All'aria aperta, un po' umida di una primavera che si fa attendere, la mente di Zayn riprende lucidità. Si sorregge ancora a Liam che lo tiene ben saldo con un braccio sulla sua vita e uno dell'altro sulle sue spalle. Camminano in silenzio, senza una meta, ed entrambi si ritrovano a osservare il cielo blu, vuoto di nuvole e sommerso di stelle. La Luna si nasconde ai loro occhi che non la cercano nemmeno.

“Va meglio?” domanda Liam. Zayn annuisce. “Perdonami, ho rovinato la tua sbronza in solitaria...” gli risponde. Liam si sorprende e vorrebbe chiedergli come faccia a saperlo, ma lo sgomento non lo fa parlare.

Zayn si volta a guardarlo e abbozza un sorriso: “Ho tirato ad indovinare, ma non è difficile azzeccare l'intenzione di un uomo che entra in un bar. Sicuramente vuole bere per non pensare” spiega, straparlando.

“Perciò suppongo per logica che anche le tue erano le medesime intenzioni” ribatte Liam, sorridendo, mentre guarda dove mette i piedi. Zayn sorride e si morde un labbro. “Peccato che io finisca per pensare comunque, sempre, in ogni momento...” ed è affranto in quella confessione.

“Beh, allora batti il cinque, perché siamo in due!” ribatte Liam, ironico, alzando una mano nella sua direzione.

Zayn la guarda con gli occhi lucidi, e poi lo imita, ma quando accosta la propria mano su quella di Liam lo fa lentamente, in una carezza. Si sono fermati, poi, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e guardano quell'accostamento come se fossero due affamati di fronte a una miriade di prelibatezze.

E sono le scosse d'elettricità che sentono, entrambi, pervadere prima i polpastrelli, poi i palmi e subito dopo il braccio assieme al resto del corpo, che li stende a quello che sembra un tappeto invisibile fatto di alchimia, la loro.

KO.

Si guardano, perciò, confusi e ammaliati da quella sensazione. Uno completamente sobrio, l'altro totalmente ubriaco e “portami a casa, Liam” gli sussurra.

E Liam capisce che non è di Casa Malik che sta parlando, ma della sua. E non aggiunge altro.

 

Appena la porta di casa si chiude dietro di loro, Zayn si avventa sulle labbra di Liam, posando le mani sul viso per ancorarlo al suo, il più vicino possibile.

Liam tenta di prendere fiato, ma quando la lingua trova quella dell'altro, non ci capisce più niente e lo sbatte contro la porta d'ingresso.

Sono di nuovo stretti l'uno nella morsa dell'altro, i corpi che si strofinano per eccitarsi di una passione che divampa ossessionante e non importa più se è passato un mese dall'ultima volta che ci hanno provato ed è andata a finire come tutti sappiamo sia andata.

Liam lo bacia, in uno scocco, e tampona con la sua bocca il collo di Zayn che alza il viso per fargli strada, mentre con le mani tra i suoi capelli lo guida. Trattiene qualche gemito e si morde un labbro quando Liam succhia volontariamente il suo pomo di Adamo.

“Un letto” gli sussurra, poi, tirando i suoi capelli per cercare i suoi occhi. “C'è bisogno di un letto.” continua. Liam annuisce e, afferrandolo per le cosce lo tira su, in braccio, voltandosi velocemente per dirigersi verso la sua stanza.

L'orgoglio di Zayn ne risentirebbe per quella presa, ma un capogiro non lo fa ragionare e nemmeno la bocca di Liam che cerca e trova per baciare, mentre questo sale quelle che devono essere delle scale.

Quando poi si ritrova coricato su un materasso, sovrastato dal corpo di quell'adone, è ancora più confuso e si lascia spogliare senza dire nulla.

Non è mai stato così passivo come in quel momento e tacitamente si domanda se sia a causa dello scotch che lo rende così incapace di agire o se perché per una volta vuole sentire le mani di qualcuno che si prendono cura e affetto di lui.

Opta per la prima, benché sia assolutamente la seconda. Senza dubbio.

Si ritrova nudo, mentre con gli occhi appannati adocchia la figura scura di Liam che si spoglia per poi raggiungerlo velocemente, sovrastandolo ancora.

Inverte in fretta le posizioni, quando lo bacia ancora e lo sovrasta, tentando di dirigere la situazione. Ma quando Liam lo accarezza lungo la schiena, finendo sul suo coccige e lo stringe, capisce che è un caso perso, il suo, che Liam ci sa fare e che lui gli permetterà di tutto.

Mugugna di piacere sulla sua bocca e gli morde un labbro, quando Liam aggiunge anche l'altra mano sul suo sedere e stringe come se non avesse aspettato altro.

Allora Zayn ride, senza sapersi contenere e affloscia la testa nell'incavo del suo collo. “Che cazzo ti ridi?” gli domanda Liam, invertendo le posizioni e cercando il suo sguardo.

Zayn, di nuovo col capo sul cuscino, lo guarda e carezza una sua guancia. “Niente, ma penso che nessuno mi abbia mai toccato il culo con così tanto ardore” ironizza.

“Ma vaffanculo” è la risposta, prima di avventarsi nuovamente sulle sue labbra per baciarlo.

Si smuove con l'esigenza di strofinare il suo corpo su quello di Zayn e trattiene qualche goffo ansimo quando, spingendo appena, schiaccia la propria erezione su quella dell'altro. Poi, concitato fino all'estremo, trascina le sue labbra sul suo addome, mentre con le mani carezza lascivo il braccio destro ricoperto di tatuaggi.

Ha desiderato così tanto poterlo fare.

Scende su un capezzolo e lo morde, succhiandolo, e poi si dedica all'altro. Continua nel suo percorso e arriva all'ombelico, dove infila la lingua, facendo ridere Zayn che si smuove, probabilmente a causa del solletico.

Così scende ancora, bacia l'inguine e si solletica le labbra con l'accenno di peluria, fino a trovare il membro che afferra con una mano.

Zayn lo guarda, sospirando affannosamente, per poi piegare il capo all'indietro, sul cuscino, e socchiudere gli occhi quando Liam avvolge con le sue labbra piene e rosse il suo glande, avviluppandolo e bagnandolo con la saliva.

Succhia e avvolge tutta la lunghezza e Zayn irrigidisce ogni muscolo delle gambe, mordendosi il labbro e gemendo sommessamente, soprattutto quando con una mano Liam tocca e stuzzica i suoi testicoli, facendolo impazzire.

“Liam...” lo chiama in un gemito sommesso. Così sale e scende ancora un paio di volte su quell'eccitazione gonfia che sta lambendo, poi con uno scocco si allontana e si lecca le labbra. Sale e lo guarda con un sorriso timido.

Zayn ricambia, sprofondando in quegli occhi nocciola che sanno regalargli molto di più di mille attenzioni, perché sul serio nessuno l'ha mai guardato a quel modo, e lo accarezza su una guancia con una mano, poi anche con l'altra, e sorride mentre alza il capo e bacia repentino le sue labbra, trovandoci un po' di sé.

Infila la lingua, per approfondire, e invita Liam a cambiare posizione, perché ora tocca a lui.

Ma il ragazzo non sembra concordare perché allarga le gambe e si sforza di rimanere lì dov'è.

“Che cazzo fai?” domanda rude. “Voglio prendermi cura di te” dice, senza sapersi contenere. Si morde la lingua, infatti, dopo aver parlato, e chiude gli occhi, attendendo l'offesa. Che non arriva, però, perché Zayn lo carezza ancora. Quando apre gli occhi per osservarlo, gli sta sorridendo. “Lo hai fatto, tocca a me ora” afferma carezzevole. E Liam si sente pieno anche solo per quell'affermazione così poco da Zayn o per come lo ha conosciuto, in quei brevi momenti in palestra.

Così si distende sul letto e lascia che lo sovrasti e lo baci passionale.

Poi chiude gli occhi quando Zayn lo imita e arriva al suo membro per succhiarlo avido e dolcemente, provocandogli piacere.

Quando, poi, sorprendendolo, sente un dito penetrarlo, spalanca gli occhi e tira un sospiro, non di sollievo, ma piuttosto di sorpresa, e lo fa semplicemente per trattenere il fiato.

Ed è sorprendentemente piacevole e stuzzicante a tal punto da sentirsi ancora più gonfio di eccitazione.

Zayn afferra con la mano libera il membro per masturbarlo e aiutarsi in quel lavoro di bocca. È raro che si lasci andare a quel tipo di preliminari, in tutta la sua vita sono poche le volte in cui una scopata è stata preceduta da quei momenti, ma sarà lo scotch, sarà l'adone che sta venerando, sarà che Liam è così dolce nei suoi gesti, ma si sente diverso.

E forse, pensa, non ha sbagliato nel credere che l'ingenuità di quel ragazzo potesse lavare via il suo sporco.

O forse è semplicemente lo scotch. Ancora una volta opta per quest'ultima, ma si mente.

Quando torna a baciarlo, lo fa lentamente salendo sull'inguine di Liam, poi sulla sua pancia piatta e ben definita, salendo sui pettorali che lecca, per poi succhiare i capezzoli turgidi, sale ancora sul suo collo, bacia il mento, lo avvolge e morde e poi, finalmente, torna su quella bocca e la bacia, adagiandosi col corpo su quello del ragazzo. Rotolano di lato e quando Liam gli dà le spalle, sa che si sta offrendo perché ha capito.

Ha intuito il fatto che non si fosse mai concesso a nessun uomo e che lui probabilmente non sarà il primo.

E Zayn si domanda se non sia spaventato, quel ragazzo, perché ha avuto la sensazione che quella sia una prima volta per Liam.

Ma probabilmente si sbaglia e, ancora una volta, quelle sono soltanto sue stupide congetture dovute da una mente poco lucida.

I suoi maledetti pensieri che si fanno più nitidi in tutto quell'opaco.

Si infila velocemente un preservativo che Liam gli dà, dopo averlo preso da un cassetto. Guarda le natiche sode e le tocca, massaggiandole. Liam mugugna un gemito e Zayn si morde un labbro, quando afferrando il proprio membro si avvicina a lui e gli alza una gamba, sorreggendola con il braccio. Si insinua tra quelle chiappe perfette e si fa spazio, attimi dopo, in quel foro che si dilata a causa della sua intromissione.

Liam trattiene un gemito, stavolta di dolore, e Zayn si tormenta il labbro mentre spinge lento e bramoso, gustandosi ogni scossa elettrica, ogni spasmo involontario, appena accennato. Quando con l'inguine tocca la pelle di Liam, sa di essere arrivato nel profondo, di essere finalmente un tutt'uno con quello che, alla fine, è uno sconosciuto. E per la prima volta si sente completo. Si ritrae appena e spinge, poi, veloce, furente.

“Toccati” gli consiglia al suo orecchio. Liam, con gli occhi serrati per quella violenza che, però, brama, tentenna e si morde un labbro. “Liam, toccati, lo farei io ma...” dice, ironico. Liam scoppia in una risata che distende appena i suoi nervi e, allora, segue il suo consiglio e conduce una mano sul proprio membro, eretto verso il suo ombelico. Si masturba, stuzzicando la sua cappella bagnata, mentre Zayn continua a spingere e a ritrarsi, senza più mantenersi.

“Non venire” gli dice ancora, mentre spinge sempre con più vigore. Ma Liam non ha la forza, né la capacità mentale, né la voce probabilmente, per rispondere e quindi continua a toccarsi, ma più lentamente, con gli occhi chiusi. E a Zayn fa così tanta tenerezza che il suo cuore perde un battito e si ferma, d'istinto, perché sa che farlo a quel modo non gli basta, non gli basterà.

Per una volta sa che le attenzioni di quell'uomo gli farebbero piacere più del lecito, per la prima volta prova il desiderio di voler sentire dentro di sé qualcun altro, Liam; per la prima volta vuole essere suo, totalmente.

Sì, anche senza conoscerlo, perché le loro anime sono affini senza un motivo, e questo lo ha capito fin dal primo giorno in cui “ottimo destro” gli ha detto Liam.

Così esce da lui, velocemente, facendo gemere il ragazzo di insoddisfazione. Lo volta e Liam torna a guardarlo, aprendo gli occhi, carico di una passione che gli è appena stata proibita.

“Tocca a te” gli dice soltanto. “Cos-? Com-? Io...” bofonchia l'altro, preso totalmente alla sprovvista. “Intanto mettiamo il profilattico, faccio io? Perché nel modo in cui tremi, temo tu non riesca a centrare il tuo uccello” lo beffeggia.

“Fottiti” gli dice, Liam, secondi dopo, quando Zayn si è allungato verso il comodino per afferrare un altro preservativo. Lo apre, aiutandosi con i denti, e poi lo agevola sulla punta dell'altro, lo guarda negli occhi quando lentamente lo tira giù quasi come una carezza. Liam mugugna ancora qualcosa e socchiude gli occhi. “Ora è il caso che invertiamo le posizioni, no?” consiglia.

“Tanto lo so che sei agitato più tu di me” ribatte Liam, mentre si mette a sedere. “Continua a crederci, Mr Payne” lo prende in giro, coricandosi e mettendosi a pancia in giù.

Liam ribatterebbe ancora a quella frecciatina, ma “no” dice invece, afferrandolo per una spalla con l'intenzione di voltarlo voltarlo. “Voglio guardarti mentre...”

“Mentre mi sfond-” inizia, volgare, ma Liam gli tappa la bocca e lo guarda intensamente e anche senza quella mano sulle sue labbra, Zayn non direbbe nient'altro perché quelle iridi nocciola bastano a rapire ogni parola. “Sei perfetto, Zayn, e questo probabilmente te lo hanno detto un sacco di persone...” gli dice Liam, carezzando il suo addome, prendendosi un attimo. Divarica le sue gambe e vi si infila in mezzo, mentre lo guarda con smisurata ammirazione.

“Ti ho osservato per mesi e penso di conoscere ogni tuo lineamento, ogni tuo tatuaggio e anche un po' della tua personalità” continua in un sussurro. “E ho sempre pensato di te come un uomo schivo che difficilmente si dà” continua. “Continuo a crederlo in realtà, per questo ora sono confuso” sottolinea e Zayn sorride appena, ammaliato da quelle parole che, sì, è vero, in molti hanno pensato, ma nessuno ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli apertamente; poi pensa che quel discorso viene proprio quando Liam potrebbe insinuarsi tra le sue natiche senza problemi, senza aver bisogno di ammaliarlo, possedendolo senza mezzi termini e invece spreca fiato per riempirlo di quell'affetto.

E si sente ancora una volta completo, Zayn, e vorrebbe dirgli che è sempre stato schivo, come lui ha appena detto, ma che con Liam, invece, sente di potersi concedere totalmente, nel bene e nel male. Nel suo meglio e nel suo peggio. Nella sua forza, che ha dimostrato a tutti, ma soprattutto nella sua debolezza, che non è mai venuta fuori.

“Perché lo stai facendo? Per pena? O perché...” non vuole azzardare, Liam, né dire la cosa sbagliata, ma non riesce a trattenersi e quindi apre bocca per parlare.

“Perché lo voglio” ma Zayn interviene per lui e risponde esattamente come vorrebbe. “Non so il perché, non chiedermelo, ma ti voglio come non è mai successo” continua. “Perciò ora smetti di parlare e fa ciò che devi” conclude, sorridendo laconico.

Liam annuisce, mentre si stuzzica il labbro, e guida la propria erezione verso la piccola apertura, ma si blocca quando “prima abituami con le dita, ti prego, il tuo coso è-” esclama, incespicando imbarazzato. Liam aggrotta la fronte e lo guarda. “Insomma, fa male” dice.

Liam scoppierebbe a ridere, anzi, ride e si tira indietro i capelli, prima di leccarsi due dita, inconsciamente, per lubrificarle. Poi si fa serio e avvicina all'ano del ragazzo che lo osserva, eccitato e sconvolto da quell'ultima scena che ha visto e che lo ha sottratto per un attimo da quella tensione che prova.

Liam insinua un dito e subito dopo un altro, ed è inesperto e quindi si muove improvvisando, girando e stuzzicando, intuendo cosa possa far piacere, e cosa invece no, dalle espressioni di Zayn che alterna ansimi a smorfie di dolore. Quando sente di aver fatto abbastanza, tira fuori le dita e afferra nuovamente la propria erezione, mentre riporta il suo sguardo sul viso di Zayn che lo sta guardando in un'espressione nuova che lo confonde.

“Posso o...” tituba. Zayn annuisce e “Vai” gli dice.

Liam allora procede e gli entra dentro, prima soltanto con la punta, aspettando che l'altro torni a respirare. Quando Zayn gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi, Liam asseconda anche quella richiesta e si avventa sulle sue labbra, succhiando il labbro e poi insinuando la lingua che trova subito quella di Zayn. Si guardano, mentre si baciano a quel modo, e Liam spinge ancora di più, mentre ansimano assieme, reprimendo quei mugugni con le loro bocche occupate a far altro. Quando si tira indietro pensando di essere entrato abbastanza, Zayn lo blocca, afferrandolo velocemente per una natica e se lo tira addosso, conducendo Liam a penetrarlo ancora di più. “Zayn” ansima, chiudendo gli occhi, e gettando il capo all'indietro. Poi tira e spinge, sempre con più forza, mentre con una mano cerca quella di Zayn per stringerla, senza domandarsi se possa oppure no.

Zayn guarda subito quelle dita intrecciate e poi socchiude gli occhi, quando uno spasmo lo percuote involontariamente, dentro, sulla bocca dello stomaco, e stringe quella presa, quella mano.

“Oh cazzo” esclama, sempre più eccitato. Liam lo guarda, si morde un labbro, e lo bacia ancora, indispettito, mentre continua quei movimenti ormai cadenzati. La mano di Zayn è ancora su una sua chiappa e questo lo sbrodola in una concitazione infantile, così come quelle mani intrecciate che hanno – a sua insaputa – eccitato Zayn di un'emozione dolce, non erotica.

Quando decide di toccarlo, lo fa senza pensarci, afferra il membro di Zayn e inizia a masturbarlo. E la sua bocca è ancora impegnata a baciare quella dell'altro che, a quei momenti, sgrana gli occhi e sbuffa un gemito sulla sua bocca. “Oh cazzo!” sbotta ancora, quando Liam riprende fiato.

Liam sorride e aumenta la velocità della sua mano, mentre con altre spinte sente che sta per sopraggiungere l'orgasmo.

Lo guarda così, fisso in quegli occhi che ora sembrano verdi, così come spesso ha pensato fossero, e spinge più velocemente, incapace di frenarsi a causa di quegli spasmi che lo inducono a volere di più. Zayn geme e non si trattiene, né tenta di sopprimerli.

E quando il suo liquido esce, per l'orgasmo che lo coglie come un fiume in piena, travolgendolo, scivola caldo sul suo ombellico; Zayn viene e lo fa assieme a Liam che lo guarda, mentre si lascia condurre da quegli spasmi di piacere, da quell'ultimo ansimo di soddisfazione. “Sei fottutamente perfetto, Zayn, anche quando hai una smorfia su quel viso” dice ed è stupefatto, poco dopo.

Zayn ride, di una risata piena che non nasconde più niente della sua personalità.

Poi Liam si accascia, accanto a lui, e si mette di lato, esausto, con le gambe intrecciate e gli sguardi incatenati. “Sei fottutamente perfetto anche tu” gli sussurra, socchiudendo gli occhi, stravolto per il sonno. Liam sorride e non ci crede, ma chiude anche lui gli occhi e non risponde.

Così come per quell'orgasmo, si addormentano insieme, perfino in quella posizione scomodissima.

E Liam, per la prima volta dopo anni, torna a dormire con le gote asciutte. Zayn ha asciugato – metaforicamente – ogni sua lacrima, ogni sua tristezza; e Liam per un po' sente di non avere poi così a male la vita. Ma, anzi, pensa che sia un bene, per una volta, averla vissuta.

 

 _Pretty pretty please_ _  
_Don’t you ever ever feel _  
_Like you’re less then _  
_ _Fuckin’perfect_ _  
_Pretty pretty please _  
_If you ever ever feel _  
_Like you’re nothing _  
_ _Your’re fuckin’ perfect to me_

**Fucking Perfect, P!nk**

 

*

 

Quando si risveglia, il mattino seguente, Zayn ha un gran mal di testa e quella non è la sua stanza.

Ricorda tutto ciò che è successo, quando piegando il capo verso la sua destra trova il corpo dell'adone che spesso ha oltraggiato i suoi sogni.

Si massaggia le tempie mentre piano si mette a sedere e ogni flash della notte trascorsa gli ritorna alla mente, nitida, anche fin troppo.

Non si pente di ciò che è successo, ma ne ha paura. Di quel timore che gli fa subito pensare che non possa permetterselo, Liam, assieme a tutta quella perfezione.

Così con calma si alza e si riveste, gettando ogni tanto gli occhi addosso a quel corpo nudo, perfetto, e che amerebbe ancora, brutalmente, passionalmente, amorevolmente, dolcemente... In tutti i –mente possibili, insomma.

Ma non può, perché quelli come lui non hanno il diritto di amare; perché la sua vita, dalla quale scappa, rifugiandosi in una palestra, arriva sempre ad acciuffarlo, a rendergli chiaro che la felicità, l'amore e tutta la bellezza terrena di quella vita non fanno per lui.

Ringrazia perciò lo scotch e quello sconosciuto che lo hanno disinibito per una notte, regalandogli quello che sarà il momento più bello della sua vita – l'unico – al quale resterà ancorato, ricordandolo con estrema ingordigia e gelosia, per sempre.

Lo guarda, una volta vestito, e sorride amaro mentre lo ringrazia ancora, tacitamente.

 

“È stato bello, Payne” sussurra, andandosene. E Liam non può rispondere “quando vuoi, Malik” ma lo farebbe.

 

***

 

“Ho rovinato tutto!” confessa Josh, mentre le mani di Liam sfregano e stringono il cuoio di quei ganci elastici con i quali poi si abbandona, sorreggendosi, all'indietro, tirando subito dopo per alzarsi.

Non parla, perché il suo morale è a terra, nonostante una piccola fiamma divampa nel suo stomaco, bramando l'arrivo di un ragazzo, col quale ha passato la notte più travolgente della sua vita e che spera ancora non l'abbia abbandonato al risveglio.

Ascolta le parole di Josh, ma è distrutto perché sa che in realtà è così. Perché quando si è svegliato, quella mattina, con un sorriso felice sul volto, e si è girato verso la parte di letto dove aveva lasciato un dormiente Zayn, non ha trovato nessuno, solo il freddo e il vuoto di un'assenza.

E “dovevo immaginarmelo” si è detto, sprofondando nel cuscino con la voglia di piangere che, però, non ha soddisfatto.

Perché ha sperato di sbagliarsi.

_Fottuta speranza!_

Josh lo guarda mentre compie quell'esercizio ed è fuori di sé. “Stavamo per darci dentro dopo un fottuto mese di sbaciucchiamenti, mani nelle mani e ho rovinato tutto!” esclama ancora, avvicinandosi alla colonna per dare delle testate contro di essa.

Ovviamente lo fa con cautela, ma Josh vorrebbe sul serio spaccarsi il cranio per il guaio che ha combinato. “Tu lo sai che non faccio mai il passivo, no?” dice, poi, tornando sui suoi passi. “Ma per lui lo avrei fatto, non lo so il perché!”

Quelle parole colpiscono Liam che lo guarda. “E invece devi saperlo il perché, brutto idiota!” sbotta, issandosi sul posto e lasciando andare quei ganci. Si avvicina al tappeto, mentre si infila i guantoni, e si distende. Josh gli è subito vicino con un cipiglio e lo aiuta, posizionando i piedi su quelli dell'altro e mettendo avanti le mani coperte dai guantoni affinché Liam possa usarle per colpire.

“Ma sì, perché probabilmente sono innamorato di lui e... quando si ama non si hanno limiti, si fanno anche stronzate come spaccarsi il proprio culo per l'altro – e ovviamente non solo nel senso metaforico in questo caso!” farfuglia ad alta voce, lasciando sgomento l'altro che si è perso con le parole 'innamorato' e 'ama' che lo fanno subito pensare a Zayn, negando poi la possibilità che possa essere vero.

“Sì, ma evitami certi dettagli, Josh” dice, poi, direzionando i propri pensieri sull'ironia. Josh boccheggia e si lagna. “Tanto è solo in via teorica perché, te lo ripeto, ho rovinato tutto!”

“Cosa hai fatto? Lo hai spaventato?” domanda. “NO! Il contrario, Lee!” sbotta. “Tu vedi quel ragazzino così ingenuo e timido – che poi l'ho sempre detto che i timidi sono delle belve mascherate – comunque tu lo vedi così... tranquillo, con l'aria da nerd, ma è- cazzo! È perfetto! Fottutamente perfetto!” esclama.

E Josh sembra avercela con lui, in quel momento, perché tutte quelle parole non fanno altro che ricondurlo alla notte precedente. Liam si morde un labbro e guarda altrove, mentre si alza e si abbassa, respirando e inspirando aria, colpendo con una rabbia che lo fa tremare.

Lo cerca, ma non lo trova.

“Ci sa fare, è vispo e, insomma, tu non vuoi i dettagli, ma mi ha sorpreso! Troppo! Io mi immaginavo una scopata tranquilla e...”

“E invece ti ha sorpreso, ho capito, niente particolari, voglio poter continuare a guardare Niall tranquillamente senza dovermelo immaginare assatanato”

“Ma lo è! Insomma, non mi sto lamentando, ma lo è! Perfetto...” Josh si schiaffeggia e brontola ancora.

“Qual è il problema, allora?” gli domanda stancamente. “Che è stata una sorpresa e- quindi-” tentenna.

“Quindi?” domanda. “Quindi sono venuto subito, nella sua fottuta bocca... quando avevamo appena iniziato” sbroglia l'arcano mistero.

Liam si ferma a metà dell'esercizio con gli occhi sgranati e “tu...” esclama, divertito, sorridendo sotto i baffi. “Tu gli sei venuto prematuramente in bocca...?” ripete, a bassa voce. Josh chiude gli occhi e annuisce, schiaffeggiandosi di nuovo in viso. “Mi ha sorpreso...”

“Oh sì, Josh, hai rovinato tutto” ammette, invece di incoraggiarlo a credere il contrario. “Lo so! Perché poi sono scappato a gambe levate ripetendo 'scusa, scusa, scusa'”

“Un coglione, insomma”

“Lee, non aiuti” gli dice in un lamento. “Non era mia intenzione farlo” gli sorride divertito, riprendendo con l'esercizio. “E ora che faccio?”

“Esistono dei rimedi contro- insomma- sai- quei problemi” lo beffeggia. Josh diventa rosso e sbotta: “Non soffro di eiaculazione precoce, sono stato soltanto preso alla sprovvista!” esclama, fuori di sé. Liam ride e si alza, gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e lo osserva, sincero: “E allora trova un modo per farti perdonare. Uno in grande stile” gli consiglia, mentre torna ad alzare lo sguardo sulla palestra.

Le trova subito, quelle due iridi scure che non lo osservano; punta i suoi occhi su quel volto segnato da una barba incolta e quel corpo che ha avuto la concessione di toccare, accarezzare, avere addosso, baciare e sentire dentro di sé, che è lì a una distanza fottutamente ridicola.

Sente di sbiancare e Josh segue velocemente il suo sguardo. “Che succede?” gli domanda l'amico. “Niente” risponde a fatica, guardando altrove. Si avvicina ai pesi e ne afferra due e mentre inizia a sollevarli, lo segue con la coda dell'occhio grazie allo specchio che ha di fronte; ma Zayn Malik non ha intenzione di guardarlo, mentre parla con il coach e si sistema i guantoni con un sorriso – quello beffardo, il solito – stampato in faccia.

Lo sta evitando e, allora, ogni speranza va a farsi benedire.

Quella mattina è stata abbandonato, senza un parola, senza una fottuta spiegazione che Zayn non sembra volergli dare nemmeno in quel momento. Josh gli si fa vicino e lo imita, d'improvviso preoccupato. “Ma mi sono perso qualcosa?” domanda. Liam nega. “No, perché era da un po' che non si faceva vedere a quest'ora...” insiste l'amico.

Liam si guarda allo specchio e ha un'altra illuminazione: non solo è stato abbandonato, ma anche sedotto. E come un oggetto usato è stato gettato via, come se non contasse nulla.

Questo lo fa arrabbiare, tantissimo, perché se fino ad allora ha considerato quella notte 'speciale', ora la vede vuota.

“ _E, magari, per Zayn è stata una come tante altre: chissà quante.”_

Quando, finiti gli esercizi, arriva al sacco da boxe, si sfoga perché non può far altro. Tira pugni e stavolta anche quelli col destro sono forti, sicuri, negli affondi.

Non sa una cosa, però, Liam, e che Josh nota: Zayn lo ha osservato ogni qualvolta che l'altro era distratto. E lo ha fatto in un modo che gli fa immediatamente credere che qualcosa, a dispetto delle parole di Liam, sia successo.

 

Ed è vero, Josh non sbaglia: Zayn lo ha guardato, di striscio, per pochi secondi ma con costanza, attento a non farsi scoprire.

E lo ha fatto con un'agonia dentro perché quel corpo, ora coperto da un solo paio di pantaloncini larghi, lo ha avuto addosso e dentro di sé.

Ogni volta che guarda le sue labbra, una fitta al cuore gli palesa ogni bacio. Osserva le sue mani e le sente ancora sulla sua pelle.

Gli mancano quegli occhi addosso, che non può sentire nei suoi perché ciò significherebbe essere colto in flagrante in qualcosa che non si può permettere di avere.

Gli manca nonostante siano passate poche ore. Gli manca e Liam non deve saperlo, piuttosto deve iniziare ad odiarlo; e dai pugni che lancia a quel sacco sa, immagina, che lo stia già facendo.

“ _E va bene così...”_

Gli manca e gli mancherà per sempre.

 

 _Made a wrong turn_   
Once or Twice _  
__Dug my way out_

**Fucking Perfect, P!nk**

 

 

 

Josh è entrato in quella palestra usando l'uscita di sicurezza per non dover passare di fronte a Niall. Ha usato la complicità del migliore amico che gli ha aperto la porta dall'interno, altrimenti quella condanna a morte non avrebbe potuto evitarsela.

Quando esce, però, col petto gonfio e la gola piena di parole, passa per l'entrata, quella che ha evitato alle nove spaccate. Niall alza lo sguardo sulle telecamere, svogliato, ma quando lo mette a fuoco sgrana gli occhi e si alza in piedi.

Josh, allora, coraggioso fino a quel momento, inizia a cedere di fronte a quell'espressione così indecifrabile e decelera il passo.

Niall viene fuori dalla guardiola, passa il tornello con un salto agile e quello sguardo indecifrabile, fino ad allora, diventa irato, pieno di una rabbia che spaventa colui che lo sta osservando.

Se potesse, Josh scapperebbe via a gambe levate; invece rimane fermo come uno stoccafisso a guardarlo mentre si avvicina.

Quando l'irlandese gli è di fronte, lo schiaffo che riceve sa di meritarselo e se lo prende in pieno. Sposta il viso verso destra, apre la bocca, sgomento, e mugugna di dolore mentre la manata inizia a bruciargli sulla pelle.

“Tu...” inizia Niall. Josh si porta una mano sul viso e lo guarda, sconvolto. “Niall, io-” prova con un filo di voce ma un altro schiaffo, sull'altra guancia, lo fa ammutolire.

Per fortuna questo è meno potente.

“COME HAI FATTO AD ENTRARE?” gli urla. Josh torna a guardarlo, accigliato, e apre la bocca. “Sul serio, è questa la priorità al momento?” domanda, quasi ironico.

Niall lo guarda, fuori di sé, e Josh capisce che non c'è spazio per lo scherzo. Anche se, tesi come sono, scoppierebbero a ridere entrambi.“Mi ha aperto Liam, dalla porta di sicurezza della palestra.” Niall alza di nuovo il braccio con l'intenzione di mollargli un altro schiaffo, ma Josh lo blocca. “Due sono abbastanza, no?”

Ma – CIAFF – Niall gliene serve un altro con la mano libera. “No, non c'è due senza tre...” continua l'altro.

Silenzio. Si guardano, specchiandosi ognuno nel colore chiaro – e diverso – dei loro occhi. Poi scoppiano a ridere, sciogliendo quella tensione.

“Io volevo dirti che per l'altra sera- ecco- a me-” Ma Niall lo bacia d'impeto, afferrandolo con entrambe le mani per il viso e posando le sue labbra su quelle piccole e carnose di Josh, che dopotutto gli è mancato, nonostante le stronzate che compie. “Non puoi scappare ogni volta che succede un casino, okay?” gli sussurra. Josh annuisce, mentre gli occhi gli cadono su quelle labbra che ha appena baciato.

Ed è sempre una sorpresa quel ragazzo, perché gli schiaffi poteva anche aspettarseli, ma quel bacio, beh, no. “Hai ragione, mi dispiace... ma- io...”

“Mi sei venuto in bocca, non è un problema, te l'avrei detto se mi avessi dato modo” gli sussurra, ma per fortuna a quell'ora non c'è mai nessuno in palestra che possa sentirli.

Josh piega il capo che Niall tiene ancora tra le sue mani e sorride. “Sì, avrei dovuto immaginarlo... ma il problema non è il fatto che ti sia venuto in bocca...”

“Ah no?”

“Cioè sì, anche” ritratta. “Ma il guaio è che non mi aspettavo che tu- insomma- fossi così...”

Niall sgrana gli occhi e arrossisce. “Fossi così come? Ho sbagliato qualcosa?” afferma improvvisamente, facendo qualche passo indietro. Josh lo raggiunge e lo abbraccia, circondandolo per la vita. “No, il contrario! Tu sei perfetto e io non me lo aspettavo... sei così timido, sulle tue e poi-” tenta di spiegarsi. “BOOM!” ma lo fa male.

Niall lo guarda apre la bocca solo per far uscire un “oh” di meraviglia mentre le sue guance prendono sempre più il colore di un pomodoro maturo – fin troppo maturo.

“Ma possiamo lavorarci! Io ora lo so e- e non sarà più una sorpresa, quindi non dovrei più... hai capito”

“Quindi tu non soffri di eiaculazione precoce...?” domanda. Josh sbarra gli occhi e “NO!” sbotta. “Ma perché tutti pensate subito che io soffra di questa cosa, cazzo!”

“Tutti chi?” chiede confuso. “Oh, lascia stare... Comunque no, mi hai solo colto di sorpresa e in quel momento ero eccitato... troppo... e tu sei perfetto quindi...” farfuglia.

“Quindi BOOM” ripete Niall, sorridendo. “Esatto, BOOM” continua deluso. Niall lo bacia e stavolta lo fa con più passione, mentre con una mano carezza i capelli sulla nuca di Josh che lo stringe forte a sé.

“Quindi mi dai un'altra possibilità?” gli domanda Josh, quando si dividono. “Non c'è due senza tre” gli risponde come una cantilena. “Basta che non scappi più!”

“No, no, resterò” dice, baciandolo ancora. “Basta con gli schiaffi e resterò per sempre” esagera e pare una promessa, ma a Niall piacciono, soprattutto se hanno il suono della voce di Josh.

 

*

 _Picking up things we shouldn’t read_ _  
_It looks like the end of history as we know _  
_ _It’s just the end of the world_

**Nine in the afternoon, Panic! At the Disco**

 

Quando Liam sta per andarsene, uscendo dallo spogliatoio, ha la sfortuna di incappare nell'uomo che l'ha fatto incazzare.

Apre la porta, infatti, e si ritrova addosso gli occhi di chi lo ha ignorato per tutto il tempo. Si guardano, prima entrambi sorpresi. Quello di Zayn resta per lo più scioccato, perché a quell'ora pensava che l'altro se ne fosse già andato, quello di Liam passa le fasi di shock e rabbia, esplodendo nell'ira; così fa per evitarlo, deviando alla sua destra, ma sbatte contro la sua spalle e non può far a meno, assieme all'altro, di girarsi a guardarlo, a guardarsi ancora.

Stavolta, però, quegli occhi scuri e profondi gli sembrano dispiaciuti, non più scostanti, né beffardi, e Zayn avrebbe voluto tanto non cedere, ma di fronte a quel nocciola, così irato, lo fa. Cede. Perché non può far altro che sentirsi in colpa e dimostrarlo.

La sua forza e la sua spavalderia la condivide con il mondo, ma le sue debolezze solo con quell'uomo, e ancora deve capirne il perché e come sia stato possibile che accadesse.

“Non farlo” dice a denti stretti Liam, mentre cammina per andarsene. “Fare cosa?” gli domanda, guardando le sue spalle. “Guardarmi come se ti dispiacesse...” risponde, fermandosi sul posto e respirando con affanno – probabilmente per mantenere la calma.

Vuole il caso che, proprio quando Liam gli fa notare quanto sia nudo delle sue forze e vestito delle sue debolezze, Zayn faccia grandi passi verso la propria stupidità. Così torna ad indossare la sua maschera beffarda, noncurante del fatto che le parole, che sta per dire, possano non solo ferire l'altro ragazzo ma anche scatenarlo. “Hai fantasia da vendere, Payne” dice, infatti.

E Josh, a questo punto, direbbe una sola parola per descrivere la situazione – sì, esatto, l'avete capita anche voi: BOOM.

Perché Liam, ovviamente, fa dietro front e lo raggiunge in un paio di falcate, lo spiaccica contro lo stipite della porta, afferrandolo per la canottiera e lo tira su. Le pupille dilatate, la mascella contratta e la follia in quel volto, spaventano Zayn che lo guarda per la prima volta allarmato.

Liam Payne è così tante volte una 'prima volta' per lui che questo lo farebbe arrabbiare, se ora non fosse perlopiù terrorizzato. “Devi starmi alla larga, chiaro? Altrimenti ti spacco la faccia da culo che hai e tutti i denti, uno a uno, per poi sputare in quella fottuta bocca, solo per sciacquare via il mio sapore al suo interno.”

Zayn fa una smorfia, mentre dentro si spezza e ottiene ciò che ha voluto, ovvero che Liam iniziasse ad odiarlo. “Vedi? Ci sai fare con l'immaginazione...” lo provoca, allontanandoselo con un ghigno stampato in faccia. Perché vuole che Liam gli faccia male, ma non con le parole, piuttosto con le sue mani grandi che sembrano essere fatte apposta per picchiare uno stronzo come lui. “Cosa credevi, Payne? Che dopo una notte di baldorie io diventassi la tua principessina?” lo burla e anche quelle parole servono soltanto ad alimentare la bestia che c'è in Liam. “Ero ubriaco!” continua, mentre non si lascia scappare quei pugni serrati e quel petto che si alza e si abbassa. E nemmeno quegli occhi che si accendono sempre di più di una passione dirompente. “Ed è stata una scopata! Bella, forse la migliore della mia vita, ma finisce qui” continua. “Fattene una ragione!” conclude, guardandolo per l'ultima volta.

Eccolo lì, il mostro che ha creato. Tutto perché brama il male che si merita. E Liam lo accontenta perché gli sferra un pugno all'altezza dello stomaco che lo fa piegare e gemere, oltre che smettere di respirare.

Secondi dopo, al suo orecchio, gli arrivano le ultime parole che sentirà uscire dalla bocca di Liam, le ultime parole che quel ragazzo spreca per lui: “Ci si vede sul ring, per il resto _”_

E si allontana, senza voltarsi indietro, nemmeno quando rialzandosi Zayn lo guarda e abbozza un sorriso sghembo e “Non vedo l'ora, Mr Payne” gli dice in un esile affronto che teme perfino che l'altro non sia riuscito ad udire.

 

Giugno è così vicino e porta con sé il famoso Torneo che la loro palestra organizza ogni anno per gli iscritti.

E a quanto pare parteciperanno, l'uno contro l'altro, ancora nemesi. E, a quanto pare, Zayn dovrà fare di tutto per ritrovarsi a combattere contro Liam, perché quella bestia l'ha scatenata lui e merita che si sfoghi con il suo creatore.

Perché Zayn cerca dolore, è nato per questo, e lo avrà.

 

***

 

La Domenica sera la palestra è chiusa e Josh organizza tutto nel migliore dei modi. Candele, incenso, una coperta e una cenetta su un ring deserto, soltanto per Niall.

Con la scusa di essersi dimenticato il cellulare nell'armadietto dello spogliatoio, Josh riesce a ottenere le chiavi da Niall e anche il suo arrivo quando, dopo aver sistemato tutto, gli invia un messaggio che lo obbliga a raggiungerlo.

Quando Niall arriva, lo cerca nello spogliatoio ma non lo trova, così confuso entra nella palestra buia e desolata, illuminata soltanto da delle candele che gli indicano la via. Sul ring.

Sorride quando lo raggiunge e “Che diavolo hai combinato?” gli domanda, arrossendo. Josh si alza e lo raggiunge, immediatamente, per abbracciarlo e baciarlo con una passione che ha trattenuto per tutto il pomeriggio. “La nostra prima volta” gli sussurra, mentre pensa che in realtà è il loro secondo tentativo, quello. “Quella definitiva, insomma” specifica, facendo sorridere l'altro. “Deve essere speciale e... qui è dove ci siamo conosciuti, quindi ho pensato che- beh- forse non è molto romant-” inizia a farfugliare, come il suo solito, soltanto che Niall lo azzittisce baciandolo, mentre con le iridi blu lo ringrazia silenziosamente. “È perfetto” dice poi. “Tu sei perfetto” continua, carezzandogli una gota. “Mangiamo? Ho una fame...” conclude infine, indicandogli la cena composta da pizza e birra.

“Volevo cucinarti qualcosa ma-” inizia ancora Josh, mentre si siedono. “La pizza è perfetta” continua Niall.

“Ti si è incantato il disco?” lo prende in giro. Niall lo spintona amorevolmente e afferra un trancio della capricciosa. “Birra?” domanda poco dopo Josh, aprendogli una bottiglia. Niall annuisce e l'afferra.

“Ho voglia di fare l'amore con te, Josh” sbotta l'irlandese, cinque minuti dopo, facendo quasi strozzare l'altro con un pezzo della sua margherita.

Niall scoppia a ridere, gettando il capo all'indietro mentre Josh si dà dei colpi sul petto per riprendersi. “Scusami, era più forte di me... volevo vedere che reazione avresti avuto!” lo prende in giro.

Allora Josh lo guarda, quando finalmente si è ripreso, e lo sfida vispo, sorridendo beffardo. “Ah sì?” lo provoca, mettendosi gattoni per avvicinarglisi. “Niall, devi imparare a non sfidarmi, potresti pentirtene...”

“Dici?” continua a provocarlo, aprendo le gambe per accoglierlo quando questo gli si avvicina per avventarsi sulle sue labbra. “Dico” risponde, cadendo stesi su quel tappeto gommoso, l'uno sull'altro. Si baciano, mentre con le mani navigano uno sul corpo dell'altro e si scoprono, muovendosi appena per alimentare le loro eccitazioni, fino ad allora, campate in quell'aria piena di tensione.

Si ritrovano a far l'amore nudi in un battito di ciglia. Fanno l'amore dolcemente, piano, in un conoscersi che spiazza entrambi perché, probabilmente, nella vita, hanno fatto solo sesso.

Si baciano lenti, si stuzzicano toccandosi e provocandosi piacere l'un l'altro. Lo fanno abbracciati, avvolgendosi in una morsa che li rende una cosa sola.

E si guardano, quando poi Josh entra in lui. Si amano, respirando la stessa aria, facendo gli stessi gemiti e gli stessi movimenti lenti e delicati. Vengono insieme, sazi ma non esausti.

E così, con il tempo di tutta una notte dalla loro parte, fanno l'amore ancora e ancora, dandosi alla pazza gioia.

Esplorando, divertendosi, ridendo in una corsa lussuriosa che vede due amanti amarsi e conoscersi.

Josh e Niall, quella notte, si completano. Definitivamente.

E Josh ha modo di dimostrare di non soffrire di eiaculazione precoce.

 

***

 

Un pugno. Un altro. Un altro ancora. Alza il ginocchio verso il sacco. E poi altri due pugni.

“Oggi hai lo scazzo o sbaglio?” è la voce delicata del migliore amico, che dietro il sacco lo sorregge come se non volesse spostarlo. Zayn lo guarda un secondo, alza gli occhi al cielo, e torna al suo allenamento.

Era da un po' che Louis non veniva a trovarlo e l'altro pensa che non poteva scegliere momento peggiore.

“Sì, hai lo scazzo, dovevo immaginarlo” continua Louis, sorridendo. “A volte sei peggio di una donna mestruata, Zay” lo ammonisce, alimentando la rabbia che Zayn sta sfogando. Infatti grugnisce, in uno sbuffo, ma non gli risponde. “E io che ero venuto per passare un po' di tempo col mio migliore amico...” continua, spuntando da dietro il sacco e abbagliandolo con i suoi occhi azzurri e un sorriso sghembo.

“Cosa cazzo vuoi dalla mia vita, Louis?” sbotta, fermandosi per prendere respiro. Mancano due mesi al torneo e Zayn ha deciso di allenarsi più duramente, andando in palestra un paio di ore prima e rimanendo fino a tardi, oltre le nove spaccate che, quel giorno, stanno per scoccare.

Louis lo ha raggiunto con la scusa di passare del tempo insieme in quella palestra dove un tempo anche lui si allenava, fino a quando almeno la vita non gli ha fatto presente che non era boxare la sua passione.

Zayn lo sa, perciò sbuffa, che quando il ragazzo parla a quel modo, è perché ha bisogno di sfogarsi, e che, il più delle volte, è un problema che lo affligge; perché Louis è un egoista e, fin troppo spesso, pensa solo a sé.

“Ti voglio bene anch'io, amico mio” ribatte Louis, indispettito. Zayn lo guarda male, alzando i guantoni come se volesse spiegargli in silenzio che il prossimo pugno gli arriverà in faccia se non si muove a cantare le sue lagne; così Louis alza le mani al cielo e sorride amaro. “Va bene, va bene... mi arrendo, vado al sodo”

Zayn annuisce, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo e riprende a boxare. “Harry non risponde più alle mie chiamate” è quello il problema. Zayn si ferma ancora, esausto, e sbuffa, asciugandosi la fronte con un braccio.

“Tutto qui?” domanda senza tono, sinceramente disinteressato a quell'argomento. “Tutto qui? Cazzo, Zayn, almeno sforzati di sembrare quanto meno interessato!” sbotta Louis, mettendo le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo in cagnesco.

“Perché tu lo sei nei confronti di quel ragazzino?” gli domanda allora di rimando. “Non dicevi che era solo una scopata per evadere dalla tua perfetta realtà, mh?” continua, provocando nell'altro una reazione, quella che desiderava: Louis gli è al collo, ma non per abbracciarlo, piuttosto per strangolarlo. Lo spintona alla buona e riprende fiato. “Stai calmo, cazzo!” sbotta ancora. “Queste sono parole tue” afferma, respirando.

“Lo so, ma-” dice Louis, poggiando le mani sui propri ginocchi. “Scusami, è che mi odio per le stronzate che dico e sentirmele rinfacciare... io-” farfuglia, iniziando a gesticolare. Zayn lo guarda, e quell'affetto incosciente che raramente prova nella sua vita – e tutte le volte solo per Louis, fatalità – lo fanno avvicinare all'amico per abbracciarlo.

Louis rimane senza fiato, come ogni volta che Zayn fa quei tipi di gesti inaspettati e “dai, Zayn, smettila... ci guardano” dice, imbarazzato. Zayn si allontana e “quando un giorno qualcuno tenterà di comprenderci diventerà pazzo, poco ma sicuro” ironizza Louis, facendolo ridere. “Concordo” risponde Zayn, sorridendo. “Torna a boxare, così posso continuare la confessione senza che sembri una checca alle prese con una isteria” gli sussurra l'amico, Zayn annuisce ancora e si guarda attorno.

Incrocia gli occhi di Liam e si pente di averlo fatto, perché quel nocciola gli è addosso in un modo ossessivo che lo lascia senza fiato.

Lo capisce subito che Liam ha visto quell'abbraccio e che, probabilmente, ha frainteso. E un po' gli dispiace, benché non lo ammetta, e un po' ne è affascinato, perché mai uno sguardo di quel tipo si è posato su di lui. Nessuno mai lo ha guardato in quel modo, e si sente onorato.

Poi glissa quelle iridi capaci di confonderlo, mascherandosi d'indifferenza, e torna a tirare i pugni, come se niente fosse. Perché non può sentirsi così, non con Liam. Perché non deve più permettere a quel ragazzo di entrargli dentro a quel modo.

“Non so quando è successo, ma penso di aver perso la testa per quel fottuto riccio” ammette Louis, riacquistando la sua attenzione. “Forse quando gli sei entrato nelle mutande?” ironizza ancora.

“Sto parlando sul serio” gli dice l'amico. “Ti è mai capitato di sentirti talmente tanto bene con una persona da voler donare tutto te stesso? Anche se questo dovesse significare rovinare il quadro perfetto della tua vita?” gli domanda Louis.

Zayn si ferma ancora con le mani alzate e pronte per sferrare altri pugni, ma bloccate, gelide. Quelle fottute parole, Louis dovrebbe fare attenzione ad usarle. E risponderebbe di pancia, a quella domanda retorica, con un assenso. E sa anche chi è il responsabile di quell'ammissione così assurda, impossibile, ma non lo guarda, non si gira a cercarlo, perché ciò che troverebbe ancora sarebbero due iridi frustrate, ma soprattutto confuse, per i suoi comportamenti impossibili.

“No” risponde, quindi, mentendo perché è una verità che non può ammettere, quella che ha nella testa, né a Louis, né ad alta voce a se stesso.

“Io per Harry manderei a puttane tutto quanto, anche Eleanor, il lavoro... la mia fantastica vita. Tutto. Ma è impossibile!” esclama disperato.

Zayn vorrebbe rispondergli con un “quanto ti capisco” ma tace; piuttosto opta per il buon stupido consiglio: “E allora vai al pub e diglielo... Sai benissimo che lo trovi lì”

“Non posso farlo perché non posso mandare a puttane tutto quanto! Perderei ogni cosa, tu lo sai”

“ _Già”_ pensa “ _Io so_ ”.

“Ti ricordi, no? Ne avevamo parlato anche quando abbiamo provato a, beh, hai capito... E penso sia stato proprio questo che poi ci ha fatto diventare amici, perché siamo così simili, tu ed io. Tu capisci che non posso buttare tutto all'aria per un ragazzo?” continua Louis, fissando con prepotenza i suoi occhi cercando un appoggio o forse, più probabilmente, un incoraggiamento a smontare le sue teorie. Perché Zayn glielo legge in quelle iridi cielo che Louis vorrebbe mandare tutto al diavolo e correre da Harry. “Maledetto il giorno in cui sono entrato in quel pub, non posso rovinare tutto. Chi me lo dà un altro lavoro come quello? Chi?” si maledice Louis, quando non riceve altro che uno sguardo vacuo dall'altro.

Zayn si sente gelare il sangue nelle vene, perché è proprio come l'amico sta dicendo, ma poi torna al suo esercizio e “allora dimenticalo e non ti domandare perché non risponda più al telefono, perché forse ha capito tutto questo e ha deciso di lasciarti andare, di lasciar perdere prima che sia troppo tardi”

Un pugno per quella verità e un altro se lo darebbe in faccia perché la situazione tra Harry e Louis sembra troppo simile alla sua con Liam; anche se forse in mezzo, tra loro, non ci sono sentimenti. Ma quanto si sbaglia.

Louis annuisce mesto e sconsolato mentre torna a sorreggere il sacco.

È confuso, Louis, e Harry gli manca in un modo che è diventato insostenibile. Puntella con un piede e si morde un labbro mentre si guarda intorno. La pancia in protesta da quando l'amico gli ha detto di mollare, perché – cazzo! – lui non lo vuole fare.

“Okay, vado al pub!” sbotta quindi poco dopo. Zayn lo guarda, sgrana gli occhi, e poi scoppia a ridere. “Vuoi proprio peggiorare le cose, mh?” gli dice. Louis tentenna ancora e traballa sul posto, o almeno fino a quando Zayn non gli posa una mano, coperta dal guantone, su un braccio e “se pensi che ti faccia felice, Lou, sii egoista e vai. Ma arriverà un momento in cui dovrai dirgli addio o in alternativa stravolgere la tua vita per restare con lui – ed entrambe saranno scelte altamente difficili da fare!”

E per fortuna, lui, si è tirato indietro prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Louis affoga in quegli occhi scuri e si rilassa. “Lo hai detto tu che manderesti tutto a puttane per Harry, no?” lo incoraggia. Louis annuisce. “E allora trova il coraggio, magari fallo nell'abbraccio di Harry, nella sua bocca, nelle sue gambe, non so dove tu possa trovarlo” ironizza, facendolo sorridere. “Ma trovalo, so che ce la farai”

Quelle parole sono una continua tortura per lui, ma per Louis si farebbe male anche a quel modo.

“Tu credi che sia possibile?” La tentazione di girarsi a cercare Liam è forte, perché nelle parole di incoraggiamento che sta tirando fuori c'è anche quel ragazzo, e non c'è bisogno di ammetterlo, né di guardarlo per avere la certezza di quanto pensa, ma quando Louis gli pone quella domanda sa che la risposta è “No”, e lui risponde “Sì” a fin di bene, perché spera con tutto se stesso che l'amico possa essere felice.

Almeno lui. Zayn prende un po' della speranza che non ha mai avuto, e lo fa per Louis.

Così Louis scappa via, dopo avergli regalato il miglior sorriso e resta da solo, con la tentazione di andare da quel ragazzo, che ora sta sfogando la sua ira sul ring con un ragazzino che non ha fatto nulla di male, nella vita, per incappare in lui, e dirgli le stesse cose che Louis vuole urlare a Harry.

Ma non può. Perché per lui non ci sono speranze, non le vuole vedere.

Non ci sono.

Non se le vuole cucire addosso, le tiene solo per Louis. Louis che inconsapevolmente ha fatto crescere in lui qualcosa che sconvolgerà ogni sua decisione.

 

 _Into_ a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
 **Nine in the afternoon, Panic! At the Disco**

 

 

*

 

Quando col fiatone entra nel pub, Louis lo cerca con gli occhi. Non ha sistemato nulla nella sua vita, anche perché ha appena riordinato se stesso, parlando con Zayn. Ma sa che in quelle iridi smeraldine, che spesso hanno avuto la capacità di emozionarlo, posandosi semplicemente su di lui, c'è la sua forza; in quella bocca grande, sempre pronta a sorridere dolcemente, c'è il suo pretesto; in quel corpo, che spesso ha amato senza nemmeno saperlo, dando a quei momenti un nome che non pensa più possa descriverli, c'è la sicurezza che loro due bastino, siano perfetti, una cosa sola, e che tutto quello che ha avuto nella vita non conta niente, nemmeno in perfezione, se lo si mette a confronto col riccio.

Louis si guarda attorno, perché dietro il bancone non c'è. Non lo sente da mesi, non lo vede da troppo tempo. Lo riconoscerà? Lo vorrà ancora così come lo vuole lui?

Quando lo trova, vicino al tavolo dove un gruppetto beve birra e urla incitamenti per la propria squadra, Harry ha un vassoio tra le mani, vuoto di boccali pieni e pieno di bicchieri vuoti.

Lo guarda e respira, sospira, sorridendo finalmente, mentre se lo descrive inutilmente nella testa: tanto per ricordarsi quanto sia perfetto, più di tutta la perfezione che Louis ha avuto sempre a disposizione nella sua vita.

E se non l'ha mai pensato, nei suoi ventidue anni di esistenza, perché spocchioso e viziato ha sempre creduto di meritarsi ogni cosa che gli è arrivata, anche fin troppo velocemente, senza nemmeno combattere, ora invece è celere il pensiero che fa: Harry probabilmente è qualcosa che non si è meritato, ma che la vita gli ha inviato affinché ci sbattesse la testa e capisse.

Cosa? Che forse per una volta l'amore è più importante di una stabilità lavorativa, di un equilibrio sentimentale capace soltanto di riempirlo di vuoti. Che forse una passione, spesso anche sbagliata, è la scelta giusta da fare, è lo sbaglio che dovrebbe compiere per iniziare a credere di star vivendo per davvero.

Harry è il suo errore. Vuole che lo sia con tutto se stesso.

Così quando il riccio alza lo sguardo verso l'entrata, come se il suo fosse un gesto d'abitudine, come se ogni giorno l'avesse aspettato, immaginando la sua entrata in grande stile, Louis gli sorride timidamente e fa spallucce. “Eccomi qui” sembra volergli dire.

Harry si ferma sul posto, trema come una foglia, sconcertato e incredibilmente sorpreso di vederlo lì; ed è più forte di lui, è più grande di lui quella situazione alla quale si è inconsapevolmente aggrappato, sperando che accadesse sul serio. Louis è veramente lì? O se lo sta immaginando?

Perciò resta fermo, tremando ancora, con la paura che quegli occhi chiari spariscano, svaniscano sotto il suo sguardo.

E il vassoio gli scivola dalle mani, immediatamente, rovinando a terra e raccogliendo su di sé tutta l'attenzione di quegli uomini concentrati, fino a poco prima, sullo schermo piatto della televisione. “Scu-scusatemi” balbetta, piegandosi velocemente a raccogliere il vassoio e poi i cocci.

Quando una mano fredda, piccola rispetto alla sua, tocca la sua pelle, perché intente ad afferrare lo stesso pezzo di vetro, Harry sa che quella è la stessa che ha accarezzato ogni centimetro della sua pelle, è la stessa che gli ha dato piacere, al piano di sopra, nel suo letto sempre sfatto, e si lascia carezzare, accarezzando a sua volta, socchiudendo inerme gli occhi. “Ciao, Harry” lo saluta Louis, ma quella voce delicata ha la capacità di uno schiaffo, di acqua gelata sul suo viso, e si risveglia, intorpidito da tutto quel torpore improvviso, ricacciando la mano indietro e alzandosi per fronteggiarlo.

“Che ci fai qui?” domanda, mentre si ritira dietro il bancone per mettere fra loro una distanza percepibile. “Non rispondevi alle mie chiamate”

“E te ne rendi conto solo ora?” gli fa presente, mentre butta nella pattumiera i cocci che ha rotto. “No, Harry, ora ho soltanto capito cosa dovevo fare: venire qui e dirti che mi sono innamorato di te” afferma, come se niente fosse, sedendoglisi di fronte. Harry si ferma e punta lo sguardo su di lui. Lo ha detto davvero? O è frutto della sua fervida immaginazione?

“E, sì, l'ho capito soltanto quando hai messo un muro di fronte a noi, temo abbiano ragione a dire che uno capisce le cose quando è troppo tardi”

Harry lo osserva ancora; la bocca leggermente spalancata, i ricci scompigliati che gli danno sempre quell'aria da tontolone scapestrato che, pur non essendolo, Louis ama prima di ogni altra sua caratteristica. “E mi dispiace di averci messo, tanto, Harry; sono venuto qui per dirti semplicemente che ho intenzione di far scoppiare la bolla perfetta in cui ho sempre vissuto, di lasciare la mia fidanzata e dire ai miei genitori che amo un uomo, e lo faccio soltanto per poter avere una possibilità con te. Perché, come avrai potuto immaginare da solo, per me non si tratta più di una scopata, con te” parla, sotto lo sguardo di Harry che si riempe di tante di quelle emozioni che, una ad una, fanno nascere e moltiplicare tante di quelle farfalle, nello stomaco di Louis, che ha paura di non essere fatto più di carne, ad un certo punto, ma di quelle creature che ora gli svolazzano impetuose, morendo subito quando Harry devia il suo sguardo e gli risponde: “Con le parole sei sempre stato bravo, Tomlinson”, riprendendo ad asciugare un boccale ed evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo, perché cederebbe a quegli occhi, a quel viso tagliente di dolci sfumature che bacerebbe, una ad una, credendogli e illudendosi.

Louis lo guarda, studiando le sue parole, ma le decifra male, così affranto annuisce e scende dallo sgabello. Poi lentamente esce dal pub, a testa bassa.

Viene fermato dopo una decina di passi, fatti all'aria aperta, da una mano che circonda il suo polso, sul quale c'è tatuato indelebile una corda.

Guarda quella stretta e nota soltanto in quel momento l'ancora sul polso dell'altro. Un'ancora perfetta per la sua corda da marinaio che cercava da sempre qualcosa a cui annodarsi e che finalmente ha trovato.

Harry si rende conto di cosa Louis stia osservando, curioso e ammaliato, facendo cadere gli occhi sullo stesso punto, e ritrae la mano, coprendo il tatuaggio con l'altra mano e sentendosi improvvisamente nudo di fronte a quegli occhi. Perché è chiaro che quell'ancora sia lì, sul suo polso, soltanto per trovare un qualcosa che la leghi, mantenendola unita a qualcosa, a qualcuno, esattamente come quella corda.

E questo fa sorridere Louis che si scompiglia, imbarazzato, i capelli. “Volevo solo dirti di insistere” è la voce nasale e calda di Harry che guarda altrove, verso la strada. “Fai tutto ciò che devi e torna da me ad insistere” conclude, prima di lasciarlo lì con una speranza ritrovata su quel marciapiede.

E Louis lo avrebbe fatto anche senza quell'incoraggiamento, perché ormai ha capito cosa vuole.

Quel giorno Louis inizia a insistere.

E la sua corda si appiglia finalmente all'ancora che ha sempre aspettato. L'unica che si adatta perfetta, l'unica che vuole.

 

*

 _Back_ to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?  
 **Nine in the afternoon, Panic! At the Disco**

 

Quando Liam entra nello spogliatoio, quella sera, è sfiancato dalla rabbia che lo ha animato per tutto l'allenamento e che non si è dissipata, facendolo lottare come una bestia assettata di sangue; ora si sente sfinito, dentro. Con un asciugamano sulla spalla, apre la porta e la prima cosa che fa è tirare un pugno al muro, mentre col capo piegato sui suoi piedi chiude gli occhi dandosi delle stupido.

“Mai sei diventato scemo?” gli domanda Josh, vedendo quella scena e restandone sgomento. Gli si avvicina e gli prende la mano, guardando prima quella e poi i suoi occhi. “Liam, mi dici che ti succede?” chiede, osservandolo preoccupato. Liam libera immediatamente la mano dalla presa dell'amico e se la tocca con l'altra, massaggiandosela. “Niente” farfuglia, cercando di oltrepassarlo, ma Josh gli si fa prepotentemente addosso e lo guarda arrabbiato. “Smettila!” sbotta. “Smettila di fare così con me, lo sai che ti puoi fidare, no?” continua. Liam annuisce, distratto, guardando oltre le sue spalle, mentre con la mente è ancora annidato in quella palestra, con la visione di Zayn abbracciato ad uno sconosciuto.

Chi è? Chi è che può, diversamente da lui?

E non è tanto il fatto in sé, a infastidirlo, quanto la diversità di Zayn nel comportamento con quel tipo che Liam non ha mai visto prima. È questo a turbarlo, perché ha sempre pensato che Zayn fosse il tipo di persona che non avvicina nessuno, ma ha dovuto ricredersi in due minuti, alle nove, quando se lo è ritrovato davanti a fatto compiuto. Perché probabilmente è così come l'altro gli ha detto: lui è stato solo una scopata di una notte, non è stato affatto speciale, come ha creduto anche dopo tutto.

E questo lo fa incazzare. Senza motivo. Ancora. Perché è stata solo una notte di passione. Soltanto una fottutissima scopata che proprio non se ne vuole andare dalla sua mente, dalla sua pelle, dal suo cuore.

“E allora perché non mi parli? Perché non ti sfoghi con me?” domanda Josh, trattenendolo per le spalle. Liam lo guarda e “perché ho altri modi per sfogarmi, Josh, e le parole non servono a un cazzo” risponde seccato, mentre con l'orecchio sente l'acqua scrosciare all'interno delle docce.

Si acciglia, perché credeva se ne fossero andati tutti a quell'ora, ma deve ricredersi. Ed è in quel momento che nota la roba di Zayn, di fronte alla sua.

Accade nello stesso momento l'arrivo di un'idea, quando la stessa acqua smette di far rumore, anticipando le mosse di Zayn.

Liam guarda Josh, mentre questo ricambia con un cipiglio d'incomprensione. Pensa, Liam, e azzarda: se lui ha reagito con un pugno sul muro, vedendolo assieme ad un altro, cosa accadrebbe a Zayn in una situazione simile? Ci sarebbe una reazione da parte sua?

Deve saperlo.

Deve accettarsi che non sia solo un brutto scherzo della sua mente, il fatto che quello che hanno condiviso assieme sia stato qualcosa di più di una scopata, nonostante le parole; e quell'idea sembra l'unico modo per capirlo. Così sussurra velocemente uno “scusami” a Josh, che non capisce, prima di posargli poco delicatamente le labbra sulla bocca.

Il migliore amico scatta sul posto, agitato e sconcertato, mentre capisce sicuramente male, confuso soprattutto da quel discorso intrapreso precedentemente, e cerca di liberarsi dalla morsa di Liam che, però, lo attanaglia tra le proprie braccia e lo bacia, dischiudendo le labbra e forzando l'altro a fare lo stesso. Si baciano a quel modo studiato che, però, ad occhi estranei, sembra davvero alla stregua col miglior bacio della storia del cinema. Quando Liam getta uno sguardo verso le docce, lo vede, lì, fermo a guardarli, e lo studia per qualche secondo.

Zayn li sta osservando, con un solo asciugamano a coprire la sua vita, e il volto completamente bagnato, con gli occhi aperti e curiosi. Ciò che prova lo scombussola dentro, come se un gigante all'improvviso avesse preso vita nella sua pancia e avesse deciso di boxare con il proprio cuore, colpendolo con tutta l'intenzione di frantumarlo.

Quel bacio gli fa male, perché pensava stupidamente che le labbra carnose e rosse di Liam potessero posarsi soltanto sulle sue, o almeno si cullava nella speranza che fosse così e che davanti a sé non avrebbe mai avuto la certezza del contrario.

Non con Josh, poi, che dovrebbe essere il migliore amico e che pensava con assoluta fermezza si stesse frequentando col tipo dell'accoglienza.

Quando decide di tornare in sé, si sforza di guardare altrove, indossando di nuovo una fredda e distaccata indifferenza. Poi inizia ad asciugarsi i capelli, fa uno sbuffo, che però gli fa male così come respirare, perché è senza fiato e il cuore è in riserva e ha bisogno di riprendersi dopo quel round.

“Prendetevi una stanza!” esclama, allora, e anche la sua voce è roca e si maledice perché sono tutti pretesti che concede a Liam, che d'altra parte può ritenersi soddisfatto. Liam, che ha notato la non indifferenza dell'altro e ha avuto la sua conferma solo per una effimera manciata di secondi, si sente pizzicato nel vivo a quella affermazione e si tira indietro dalla bocca di Josh, che ha baciato passivamente; quest'ultimo che, però, poverino, punta ancora gli occhi su di lui, notevolmente sconvolto.

“Ci basterà casa mia” risponde Liam, tentando di infierire altri colpi. Zayn sorride beffardo, senza degnarsi di guardarlo, e annuisce mentre si veste. “Certo, certo... Immagino.”

Josh si volta a guardarlo, allora, tentando di prendere il controllo di sé, mentre pensa che debba fare un discorso a Liam per quel bacio che gli ha fatto capire tante cose – tutte sbagliate – e soprattutto a Niall, con il quale non vuole avere assolutamente segreti.

Zayn si asciuga e si veste in fretta, mentre Liam inizia a preparare le cose della doccia, con un Josh confuso accanto che lo guarda in silenzio, aspettando che Zayn se ne vada, lasciandoli soli.

Si girano allo stesso momento, Liam e Zayn, poco dopo, e si sfiorano con gli occhi. Uno vestito, l'altro mezzo nudo. Entrambi scoperti delle loro incertezze e delle loro camuffate gelosie. Si dividono, infine, prendendo strade diverse, uno a destra verso le docce, l'altro a sinistra verso l'uscita.

E non si salutano.

Alla chiusura della porta, Josh si alza e “Senti, AMICO, io...” inizia, sottolineando il legame che li unisce e li unirà per sempre. Liam lo guarda, sgrana gli occhi e capisce quanto l'altro abbia frainteso. “Non sono innamorato di te” perciò dice, sbrigativo, continuando a camminare verso la doccia. Ora che ha ottenuto quella conferma, Liam, però, non sa che farsene, perché Zayn gli avrà anche dimostrato con uno sguardo di essere infastidito, tanto quanto lui quando lo ha visto abbracciare un altro, ma... resta il fatto che niente è cambiato, niente si è mosso.

Cosa pensava, Liam? A una scenata di gelosia? Che tutto si sarebbe risolto? Che sciocco.

È deluso perciò, quando apre l'acqua, sotto il cipiglio del migliore amico. “E quel cazzo di discorso, allora? Che preferisci altri modi per sfogarti, che le parole non servono e mi baci!? Che significa?”

Liam si schiaffeggia e “l'ho fatto per un altro motivo, Josh” confessa. “Per Zayn” sussurra, tossicchiando.

E allora anche Josh capisce, mettendoci esattamente dieci secondi che spende in silenzio. Poi un “ahh” lo sente esclamare. “Sì, ma ora, signorino, mi devi una bella spiegazione, eh!” continua, finalmente sollevato da quella scoperta, decisamente migliore dalla prospettiva precedente. Ridacchia anche, torturandosi il ciuffo di capelli ancora leggermente bagnati. Vista così, la situazione – pensa – non deve nemmeno spiegarla a Niall. Sarebbe inutile.

Quel bacio non è stato niente. Niente per lui, né per Liam. “E ridammi indietro anche i dieci anni di vita che mi hai tolto” ironizza, distendendo le spalle fino ad allora contratte.

“Addirittura, ed era solo un bacio! Non sarai mica venuto?” si burla di lui, Liam, lavandosi, affatto infastidito dalla presenza del migliore amico che lo guarda senza problemi e “fottiti” gli dice, mentre gli fa capire che non ha la minima intenzione di andarsene, non prima – almeno – che questo gli racconti tutta la storia.

“D'accordo, dove comincio?”

“Dall'inizio, mh?” lo beffeggia. “Ma salta i _particolari...”_ continua. Liam abbozza un sorriso, alza il volto e lo bagna con l'acqua calda, poi “temo ci siano solo quelli a dare sostanza a questa patetica storia...” afferma, infine, risoluto e amaro.

“Violentami le orecchie, allora”

 

*

 

Quando si incamminano verso l'uscita, venti minuti più tardi, Niall non c'è e questo fa subito allarmare Josh che lo cerca, disperato, in giro con lo sguardo. Lo nota soltanto quando, guardando verso la porta d'ingresso, un ciuffo biondo è lì che sta parlando con qualcuno che dà loro le spalle.

Non gli ci vuole molto a Liam per riconoscere quella persona.

Zayn.

Sbarra così gli occhi, perché non lo ha mai visto interagire con quel ragazzo e si volta verso Josh che ha la stessa espressione stampata sul viso. Lo vede poi accelerare il passo ed uscire fuori per raggiungerli.

Liam ha una brutta sensazione, si ferma sul posto e ascolta soltanto un “quando avresti avuto le palle di dirmelo?” che Niall dice non appena Josh lo raggiunge. Poi la porta si chiude e tutto si attutisce.

Tutto, tranne il sorriso beffardo di Zayn che, voltandosi verso di lui, tira dalla sigaretta e lo guarda sapendo di essersi vendicato in grande stile. Come il suo solito.

Così esce, Liam, sapendo di star per compiere la peggiore figura di merda del secolo, di fronte all'uomo che l'ha scatenata.

Perché non ci ha pensato prima al fatto che fosse una stronzata? “ _Ridicolo, Liam. Lo sei.”_

“Posso spiegarti, te lo giuro” è l'affermazione che esce dalla bocca di Josh che si gira a cercare un aiuto. Incontra gli occhi di Liam, che guardano prima Zayn – che non ha nessuna intenzione di andarsene – e poi ancora l'amico.

“Zayn è stato abbastanza chiaro” è la risposta atona di Niall, che lo guarda furente. “Da quanto va avanti, mh? Da quanto mi prendete per il culo voi due?” sbotta, parlando ora anche con Liam che gli si avvicina. Josh si mette le mani nei capelli e guarda verso il cielo, senza sapere bene cosa fare o dire per risolvere quel casino.

“È un malinteso, Niall” dice con calma Liam, con un tono di voce così basso che l'irlandese fa quasi fatica ad ascoltarlo. Si schiarisce la voce, tossicchiando, e “mi sono innamorato di Josh, ma lui chiaramente non corrisponde perché ama te e ha già messo le cose in chiaro. Me la farò pass-” ma non termina la frase perché Niall, quello timido e riservato che arrossisce per nulla, gli tira un pugno sul naso capace di farlo retrocedere e gemere per il dolore.

E allora forse anche Liam capisce che le apparenze spesso ingannano.

Josh scatta subito in suo soccorso, guardando con stupore il ragazzo che lo ha colpito. “Ma che fai?” gli domanda. “Sto bene- sto bene! Me lo meritavo” dice Liam, tirando su con il naso per impedire al sangue di colare giù, mentre si sente addosso gli occhi di Zayn e il suo sorriso strafottente, che evita senza spendere tempo a girarsi per controllare se sia effettivamente così.

“Questo ti sia da lezione la prossima volta che intendi baciare qualcuno che è già impegnato!” chiarisce Niall, puntando i suoi occhi prima su Liam, poi su Josh. “E tu-”

“Io?” risponde Josh, preoccupato e remissivo. “Andiamo a casa. Dobbiamo risolvere questa cosa con del sesso riparatore*” afferma con tono decisivo e con una naturalità che spiazza un po' tutti.

Josh lo fissa a bocca aperta, ma poi annuisce con vigore e gli si avvicina. Getta un ultimo sguardo verso il migliore amico che acconsente col capo, col chiaro invito a non preoccuparsi per lui, e i due rientrano nella palestra.

Solo in quel momento Liam si gira a guardare Zayn che inspira l'ultimo tiro della sigaretta per poi gettarla via.

“Non sei innamorato di lui, ammettilo” gli dice. Liam tira su col naso, ancora, e guarda verso il cielo scuro e terso – promette pioggia.

Se ne va senza rispondergli, mentre pensa che ha bisogno di ghiaccio. “Devi metterci qualcosa sopra” gli consiglia Zayn, poco dopo, confermando il fatto che lo stia seguendo e che sia a pochi passi dietro di lui.

“Quanto cazzo sei ovvio” esclama, con una mano sul naso che rende nasale la sua voce. Zayn ridacchia, dietro di lui, mentre abbassa il viso verso il marciapiede. “Perché mi stai seguendo?” domanda, poco dopo, sentendolo ancora dietro di lui. “Per accertarmi che tu non svenga da un momento all'altro”

“Non mi avresti sulla coscienza, tranquillo” continua Liam, mentre cammina quasi come se fosse tranquillo, mentre un uragano implode dentro di lui. Stare vicino a Zayn, quel Zayn che ora sembra quasi diverso dal solito, lo agita e confonde, come sempre. Rimane all'erta, però, preoccupato che l'altro Zayn possa raggiungerli da un momento all'altro e andarsene via senza scuse, né saluti, né fottute speranze.

“E chi ha detto che mi sento in colpa?” chiede retoricamente con tono sarcastico. “Dovresti” sputa fuori, diretto. Zayn ride ancora, con le mani calate nelle tasche dei jeans neri. Poi annuisce e sorride, mentre guarda la strada e le macchine che passano veloci vicino a loro. “Ho fatto solo la cosa giusta”

“Lo hai fatto per divertirti e per vedermi cadere nel ridicolo, non perché fosse giusto” sbotta, a quel punto, Liam, girandosi a guardarlo. “Sì, vero” è la risposta di Zayn che si ferma, a qualche passo di distanza da lui e lo guarda dritto negli occhi con una ilarità che lo infastidisce. “Sto bene, puoi andare a farti fottere” lo invita con un gesto della mano.

Inizia a piovere in quel momento, ma ad entrambi non sembra importare. Si inzuppano di pioggia, ma guardarsi, in silenzio, e studiarsi sembra più importante.

Entrambi si domandano perché ci sia sempre quella tensione tra loro che non si è placata nemmeno facendo sesso, nemmeno stando lontani per un mese, nemmeno odiandosi o provando a farlo.

“Da chi, Payne?” gli domanda il ragazzo a bassa voce, avvicinandosi fino a raggiungerlo. Alcune gocce d'acqua infrangono sul suo viso e a Liam sembra che pianga, ma sul quel volto c'è soltanto un sorriso indisponente, circondando da una barba umida, ora, e soltanto i suoi occhi, che sembrano perfino neri alla sola luce scura di un lampione, sembrano profondamente tristi. Belli, in quella malinconia. “Da chi, cosa?” risponde confuso.

“Da chi dovrei andare a farmi fottere?” gli alita a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso, con le mani ora affondate nel giubbotto.

La sua bocca sa di tabacco e Liam ha sempre odiato quel sapore addosso. Lo detesta tuttora per quanto Zayn lo faccia sembrare così dannatamente sexy.

“ _Fanculo”_ pensa, perciò, perché con quella domanda così insistente, Liam capisce che si sta prendendo nuovamente gioco di lui. Che quella, gli è stata posta affinché Liam gli risponda qualcosa come “con quel tipo con cui ti abbracciavi” ma, per fortuna, lo capisce e gli sorride, questa volta anche lui abbastanza divertito.

È completamente bagnato, i capelli spiaccicati sulla fronte gli danno perfino fastidio, ma quel round non vuole perderlo. Così si tira indietro il ciuffo e sbatte le ciglia bagnate, infastidite dalla pioggia, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Poi ride e fa spallucce e solo in quel momento sposta lo sguardo altrove, indietreggiando.

“Cosa vuoi che mi importi? Basta che ti levi dai piedi” esclama, tornando a dargli le spalle e proseguendo verso casa.

Ma Zayn in poche falcate gli è accanto e sembra proprio non mollare la presa, improvvisamente risvegliatosi da un letargo al quale si era abbandonato dopo quella notte.

Perché ora si sta comportando così? Perché se gli ha detto di stargli lontano, ora gli è vicino senza l'intenzione di lasciarlo perdere? Che il bacio con Josh abbia funzionato sul serio?

Speranze. Fottute speranze che gli mangiano il fegato. “E se fossi tu quello che potrebbe fottermi?” chiede.

Liam si ferma ancora, ma non lo guarda. Serra la mascella, tira sul col naso e stringe un pugno.

È questo che vuole, quindi? Un'altra scopata? Un'altra notte?

Ride, quindi, amaro e incazzato. Lo affronta, girandosi dalla sua parte e facendo un passo verso di lui, mentre il mondo sembra iniziare a girargli attorno – sensazione che, però, glissa.

“È questo perciò che stai cercando? Qualcuno che ti fotta?” domanda, mentre apre e chiude gli occhi, d'improvviso rintontito.

Quando Zayn gli risponde “Non qualcuno”, avvicinandosi ancora, con un sorriso vispo e il capo che nega, Liam si perde quella risposta e rovina a terra, perdendo i sensi; ma non solo, non sente nemmeno l'aggiunta: “Ma te” di Zayn, che repentino tenta di salvarlo, per non fargli sbattere la testa sul cemento, sorreggendolo e agguantandolo con le braccia, chiamandolo poi per nome “Liam?”

Ma Liam vede solo gli occhi scuri, penetranti anche in quel momento, e preoccupati. Poi subito il nero, il buio, il vuoto.

“ _Una ragazzina che perde i sensi di fronte a una dichiarazione”_ pensa Liam. “ _Quanto può essere patetico”_

 

 _Back_ to the place, hey  
Where we used to say  
Man, it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean  
 **Nine in the afternoon, Panic! At the Disco**

 

 

_*Sesso riparatore è un omaggio ai Nosh di 'A Modern Myth'_

 

*

 

Quando Liam gli è caduto di fronte al suo invito, Zayn è andato nel panico. Dovrebbe sapere che un pugile è abituato ai colpi in testa, che la sua difesa è più forte rispetto, magari, ad un ragazzo normale, ma quando Liam gli rovina quasi a terra, salvato dalla sua agilità nel muoversi, Zayn va nel panico. Quello più totale.

Dovrebbe portarlo semplicemente a casa, mettergli del ghiaccio e farlo rinsavire, ma la crisi di essere la causa di ciò che gli è successo, lo fa agire spropositatamente.

Così, quando Liam apre gli occhi vede bianco e una dottoressa che lo sta visitando. “Ben svegliato, Liam” gli dice la donna con un sorriso gentile. “Ha fatto preoccupare un sacco il suo amico, lo sa?” continua la donna, mentre gli occhi nocciola di Liam si accigliano domandandosi quando Josh sia arrivato in suo soccorso e perché lo abbia portato addirittura in ospedale.

Poi, la voce che arriva alle sue orecchie, macchiata di un indisposizione tipica dell'essere che è entrato nella sua vita e ha fatto un gran casino, chiarisce ogni suo dubbio. “Non sono suo amico” Non è Josh ad averlo portato in quel luogo. “No, non è mio amico” ribadisce Liam, schiarendosi la voce e grattandosi la fronte.

“Ah no? Allora il suo ragazzo...?” lo provoca la dottoressa, girandosi a guardarlo con un sorriso divertito. Zayn si alza dalla sedia sul quale è scivolato subito dopo essere entrato in quella stanza e sbuffa un borbottio, prima di avvicinarsi alla finestra e dare loro le spalle.

Liam lo guarda ancora piuttosto confuso e poi si volta verso la dottoressa. “Sono in ospedale? Perché?”

“Perché è svenuto e il ragazzo, con il quale non so che tipo di relazione abbia ma spero niente di serio perché, dio, proprio non so come faccia a sopportarlo-”

“Hey! Come si permette?” la ferma Zayn, guardandola con rabbia. La donna ridacchia e fa un occhiolino a Liam. “È così carino, non crede?” sussurra lei a un Liam che sgrana gli occhi e avvampa. “È grave?” tenta malamente di cambiare discorso per non dover rispondere, mentre Zayn borbotta ancora qualcosa e torna a dar loro le spalle. “Il naso, intendo...”

“Ma no! Ma no!” è la risposta. “Doveva essere semplicemente stravolto e il pugno e la pioggia di Londra non hanno aiutato, tutto qui! Il naso è intatto, le verrà il livido, ma niente di grave!” è la diagnosi. Liam tira un sospiro di sollievo. “Perciò posso andarmene?”

La donna annuisce, firma qualche foglio e dopo qualche minuto li lascia soli, salutandoli.

“Era proprio necessario che tu mi portassi in ospedale?” sbotta Liam, tentando di alzarsi. Zayn fa spallucce, ma non si volta. “Beh, in ogni caso grazie, ora puoi andartene...” gli dice. “Non serve più che resti” continua, mogio. “E a casa come ci arrivi?” domanda con voce tagliante, Zayn, voltandosi finalmente nella sua direzione e spalancando gli occhi alla visione di un Liam che tenta con tutto se stesso di mettersi in piedi, ma riuscendoci appena.

Entrambi hanno ancora i vestiti umidi e la sensazione di sporco addosso. Entrambi vorrebbero tornarsene a casa e abbandonare definitivamente quel giorno alle proprie spalle. Zayn, però, vorrebbe farlo a casa di Liam, sapendo perfino quanto sia sbagliato. Liam, invece, vorrebbe una sola certezza da parte dell'altro, una sola, e poi i suoi desideri colliderebbero con quelli dell'altro.

Zayn gli si fa vicino, afferrandolo per la vita e sorreggendolo, mentre i loro sguardi si incontrano ancora, carichi di un'aspettativa che, con la tensione che sempre li ha condotti a degenerare, li provoca con scosse di elettricità lungo tutto il corpo. “Vuoi svenirmi un'altra volta, Payne?” sbotta, abbassando lo sguardo verso le sue mani che stringono i fianchi dell'altro, mentre quelle di Liam si posano stancamente sulle sue spalle. Liam mugugna qualcosa senza senso, provocato dai capogiri, e socchiude gli occhi. “Forse dovresti rimanere un altro po' sdraiato...” è il consiglio – premuroso – del moro. “No” risponde Liam, “voglio andare a casa, come ci siamo arrivati fin qui?” domanda, sempre più confuso.

“In taxi” è la risposta. “A proposito, sei in debito con me”ironizza. “Te li ridarò” è la risposta secca. “Stavo scherzando, idiota”

“Con te non si può mai sapere...” risponde vagamente, un po' seccato per quella verità che è venuta fuori dalla sua bocca senza nemmeno volerlo. Zayn lo guarda, probabilmente ammettendo a se stesso che quella frecciatina se la sia meritata, ma serra la mascella, mentre lascia scivolare un braccio poco al di sopra del fondo schiena di Liam, prima di mettersi a camminare verso l'uscita.

“Posso fare da solo” abbozza Liam, mentre le ginocchia gli tremano un po'. “Non ti voglio sulla coscienza”

“Ritieniti assolto da ogni responsabilità” ribatte, tentando di allontanarsi. Zayn lo lascia andare, ma lo guarda, un po' turbato. “Non mi vuoi proprio, eh?” gli domanda.

“Non-” inizia Liam, fermandosi sul posto e alzando le braccia disperato, per poi ridere isterico. “Ma ti rendi conto che sembri un'altra persona e che questo probabilmente può spaventarmi un attimino? Sei tu che hai messo in chiaro le cose, ora continua a comportarti come hai sempre fatto. Perché la pena è l'ultima cosa che voglio da te” chiede ed è veramente sconvolto. Zayn sbuffa e sposta il suo sguardo sulla sinistra.

Liam ha ragione. È diverso e non sa nemmeno quando questo sia accaduto. Si è volutamente forzato di rimanergli distante proprio per evitare che ciò accadesse, perché quando è con lui, come già ha avuto modo di constatare, cambia diventando più debole. Una sensazione che gli dà fastidio, ma che, pur di poter star vicino a quel ragazzo, proverebbe, per ora. Per sempre.

Perché è inutile negarlo, si sente legato a quel ragazzo. Lo ha tenuto lontano proprio per questo. Ma Louis gli ha dato speranza, mentre Liam il pretesto, la gelosia, per smuoversi e avvicinarsi come una calamita, che fino a poco prima si è mantenuta lontano per non venire attratta dal ferro e che alla fine ha ceduto a quell'inevitabile attrazione.

Perché Liam gli piace.

Gli piace da impazzire l'odore, quando entra nelle sue narici come se lo respirasse e non volesse altro che quel tipo particolare di ossigeno. Gli piace il modo in cui Liam fa certe espressioni buffe, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, gli piacciono i suoi occhi nocciola, disperati in quel momento, ma sempre profondamente tumultuosi quando si posano su di lui. Adora il suo tocco e la sensazione di bruciore quando la loro pelle inavvertitamente si sfiora. Desidera quel corpo possente, lo brama più di quanto sia lecito e questo lo fa impazzire e lo confonde, perché Liam ha ragione, non è più se stesso quando è con lui. È debole, e non dovrebbe esserlo, non dovrebbe provarlo tutto quello.

È tutto così sbagliato. Perché fra lui e Liam non potrà mai sperare che funzioni come per Louis e Harry – anche se non è detto che quest'ultimi ci siano riusciti.

Gli piace, ma non può concederselo quel lusso. No, non se lo può permettere. Louis sarà legato a Eleanor a causa di un lavoro e può mandare al diavolo tutto proprio per questo, perché è una cosa semplice. Non facile, certo, ma elementare. Perderà un lavoro, un fidanzamento montato per la sua carriera e una famiglia, sì, nel peggiore dei casi anche quella. Ma per quanto riguarda Zayn, è più complicato, affatto semplice; si parla di famiglia, di tradizioni alle quali non è il primo, né sarà l'ultimo, a sentircisi stretto. Ma non può fare nulla, non può perdere la sua famiglia per una sua insoddisfazione nella vita, per una sua debolezza, per Liam, che nemmeno conosce.

Anche se questo desiderio non lo ha avuto con nessun altro, nemmeno con Louis, agli inizi. Soltanto con quello strano individuo che guarda domandandosi cosa abbia.

Per questo, d'improvviso torna a sentirsi infastidito dalla sua presenza.

“Hai ragione, lascia perdere. Facciamo come-” inizia, senza guardarlo, cercando di riassumere contegno e indifferenza. Liam lo frena, completando per lui quell'affermazione. “Seh, facciamo come se non fosse successo nulla” afferma. “Ora ti riconosco” continua, amaramente, mentre torna a camminare strisciando verso l'uscita.

E allora Zayn vorrebbe sbraitare, urlargli contro che è lui che lo ha richiamato all'attenzione, che lui lo ha voluto così freddo e calcolatore. Che potevano divertirsi per quella sera, ma che gli ha ricordato quanto sia sbagliato.

Si frena e non risponde alla provocazione. Perché nemmeno lui vuole che sia una sola notte. E quindi capisce, anche, la frustrazione dell'altro. Resta in silenzio, perché se gli urlasse contro, ora, probabilmente finirebbe tra le sue labbra, a baciarlo come auspica da quando... da sempre. Sì, finirebbero a fare l'amore per poi scoprire che non possono avere più di una fottuta nottata insieme.

Lo segue, perciò, tenendolo d'occhio passivamente, e in silenzio aspettano assieme anche il taxi che poi li conduce a casa di Liam.

Sempre senza parlare, Liam paga il taxi e “Ciao” lo saluta sbrigativo, scendendo dall'auto.

Non piove più, il tempo è indeciso come lo sono entrambi.

Zayn lo guarda, con il desiderio ancora di scendere, aiutarlo e farci subito dopo l'amore, ma si sforza di restare fermo, torturandosi le mani e l'interno delle guance. “Ci si vede al torneo, Payne” dice semplicemente, prima che lo sportello si chiuda, sbattendogli addosso quella assenza forzata che si deve obbligare a mantenere tale, così come l'altro gli ha fatto presente.

Lui non è Louis, Liam non è il suo Harry.

 

***

 

Due mesi passano velocemente e dopo quella serata conclusasi in ospedale, Liam risale e va avanti, accantonando la figura di Zayn e i loro trascorsi.

Nella vita di tutti i giorni, riacquista il suo sorriso. Quello gentile, un po' forzato, che illumina le giornate di chi lo circonda.

Lo fa perché capisce ben presto quanto sia stato tempo inutile e sprecato appresso a un uomo confuso e altamente strano. Lo fa perché non vuole vivere niente di turbolento, unica costante che a quanto pare Zayn può dargli, e non ne ha bisogno.

Lo fa perché ha bisogno di qualcosa di tranquillo. Lo fa nonostante ci pensi ancora, a lui, ogni volta che lo vede in quella maledetta palestra che li ha fatti incontrare.

Ci pensa, si illude, soltanto quando boxa e sfoga la sua continua sensazione di frustrazione.

Ci pensa e un po' ci sta male, pur non ammettendolo a se stesso che si dice essere finalmente sereno da quando nella sua vita c'è un'altra persona: Sophia.

L'ha conosciuta per mezzo di Niall che, dopo il pugno, si è messo alla ricerca di qualcuno che potesse sostituire Josh nei suoi pensieri. Lavoro inutile, come gli hanno tentato di spiegare sia Josh sia Liam, parlandogli anche di Zayn, ma Niall non ha desistito, trascinato di già nella ricerca di un altro uomo. Con scarso successo, perché Liam non è sembrato interessato a nessun altro del suo stesso sesso.

Poi è arrivata Sophia, la cameriera dello stesso locale dove spesso sono andati dopo la palestra, lontano dal quartiere; un suo sorriso languido e Liam ci ha trovato la tranquillità, la pace.

E Niall ne ha approfittato, capendo tutto da un solo sguardo che i due si sono scambiati, per avvicinarli e far in modo che finissero insieme.

Tutto il resto è venuto da sé, grazie ai due e non a Niall che, tuttavia, spesso si prende il merito. Sophia è presente anche quando inizia il Torneo, è tra il pubblico, sistemato attorno alla palestra.

Cinquantuno combattimenti in una settimana. Li hanno divisi in tre categorie - età e peso. Sei giorni per decretare i sei finalisti, la Domenica per stabilirne i tre vincitori di ogni categoria. Zayn, Liam e Josh sono finiti, ovviamente, nella stessa categoria, ma tra loro, a meno che non vadano avanti con delle vittorie, non ci sono incontri previsti.

 

Quando arriva la pausa pranzo del primo giorno, Liam ancora non ha combattuto, mentre Josh ha avuto la sua prima vittoria.

Zayn, seduto accanto allo sconosciuto che Liam ancora non sa chi sia, sta attendendo il suo momento, apparentemente agitato, puntellando il piede sul pavimento e guardandosi attorno. Toccherà a lui subito dopo la pausa.

Liam si avvicina a Sophia, che bacia velocemente, avvicinando le proprie labbra su quelle pronunciate di lei. Lo fa in modo sbrigativo, come se non volesse farsi vedere, poi le si siede accanto, mentre lei afferra il suo ginocchio, carezzandolo dolcemente, come se fosse di sua proprietà, e le sorride. “Agitato?” gli domanda la ragazza. Liam fa spallucce, mentre si guarda attorno, evitando di proposito di guardare nella direzione di Zayn, di fronte a lui, dall'altra parte della palestra, perché proprio non vuole sapere se lo sta fissando, se lo ha visto e che tipo di reazione può aver avuto nel saperlo con un'altra. Con una ragazza, questa volta sul serio.

La curiosità lo mangia vivo, ma non è un masochista e non vuole farsi male. Perché se ne farebbe con qualsiasi tipo di sguardo trovasse: l'indifferenza gli darebbe la dimostrazione che ancora pensi a lui, in quel rapporto unidirezionale; la gelosia, invece, gli spiattellerebbe quanto ci siano dentro ancora con tutte le scarpe, dopo due fottuti mesi, entrambi, senza poter far qualcosa per rimediare.

Perché Zayn vuole qualcosa che Liam non può dargli, una relazione senza coinvolgimento. E Liam pretende da Zayn qualcosa che non sa nemmeno se ha mai avuto, sentimenti.

 

Zayn Malik sta ad ascoltare Louis che lo distrae dalla tensione del pre-incontro, parlandogli di come sia felice, ora, dopo aver mandato al diavolo tutto: Eleanor e il proprio lavoro ottenuto con un ricatto.

Ha anche fatto coming out con la famiglia e dopo un mese di corteggiamento 'a tutto spiano' con il riccio, finalmente stanno insieme. Vive con Harry, nel suo piccolo appartamento sopra il pub, e per il momento lavora con lui, alla ricerca di un'altra casa editrice che lo prenda con sé, senza ricatti.

Zayn è molto contento per lui, e lo sarebbe anche in quel momento, se non fosse agitato e se non avesse visto ciò che Liam gli ha appena sbattuto in faccia, magari senza pensarci o senza volerlo. Ma lo ha fatto: ha baciato quella donna, che dovrebbe essere la nuova tipa con cui esce, e lui non se l'è persa, benché avesse tanto voluto farlo.

Spalanca la bocca, perciò, per i primi secondi e trattiene il fiato, infastidito. Stringe i pugni, mentre Louis segue il suo sguardo e non capisce. “Che succede? Sembra tu abbia visto un fantasma...” afferma. “Con il quale hai un trascorso e al quale vorresti spaccare la faccia” aggiunge, descrivendo le varie emozioni dipinte sul volto del migliore amico. Zayn si gira a guardarlo, soltanto in quel momento, aggrottando la fronte e maledicendo la sua impossibilità, ormai, da quando si tratta di Liam Payne, di essere indifferente.

“Niente” abbozza, non riuscendo nemmeno più a fingere. Louis alza un sopracciglio: “Seh, certo” dice. Così Zayn sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ti ricordi quando mi hai fatto il discorso su Harry, che per lui avresti mandato al diavolo tutto?”

Louis annuisce, sorridendo e illuminando il suo volto al solo pensiero del riccio. “Ecco, il mio Harry si chiama Liam, ed è quello lì” e lo indica con mezzo cenno del capo. Louis guarda il ragazzo che aveva già adocchiato. “Perché non ne so niente?” domanda, guardandolo. “Perché credevo non fosse importante...” abbozza Zayn, abbassando il capo. “Lo hai chiamato tu 'il tuo Harry' perciò è importante. Racconta” sorride, come ogni volta che pronuncia il nome del suo ragazzo.

Zayn si prende qualche secondo, facendo mente locale e domandandosi se debba farlo sul serio, se sia veramente importante. Ma quando torna a guardare Liam e lo vede ridere, scherzare e subito dopo baciare quella donna, ancora, lo stomaco gli si rivoluziona in protesta e ammette a se stesso che l'incontro che lo attende non è la causa di quel turbamento.

Gli fa male molto più ciò che Liam gli ha fa, lo erode dentro, mangiucchiando tutta la sua sanità mentale che lo trattiene su quella sedia, piuttosto che l'incontro che avrà a breve sul ring.

Così racconta tutto e Louis lo ascolta. “...Soltanto che alla fine la tua famiglia si è rivelata essere dalla tua parte, io-” tentenna. “Io non posso, Lou”

Louis si mangia un labbro, mordendolo e pensandoci. “Io non pensavo di averli dalla mia parte e pensavo che avrei perso tutto, invece ho Harry e se i miei non mi avessero accettato, lui mi sarebbe bastato...” commenta. “Puoi farlo, Zay” lo incoraggia, posando una mano sul suo ginocchio. Zayn nega, mentre guarda quella stretta. “I miei progettano il fidanzamento con Fareeha da quando ero un adolescente. Mi vogliono accasato entro un anno; è molto più complicato di quanto tu possa pensare... Per te- per te era relativamente più semplice” abbozza.

Louis lo guarda serio, poi ride. “Stronzate! Tutte scuse, Zayn Jawaad Malik” sbotta, indicandolo. “Se ne vale la pena, se un briciolo della tua coscienza sa che quel fottuto fidanzamento, e tutta la merda che ti viene imposta, non sia giusta, le scuse che ti dai per far sembrare tutto normale sono delle grosse stronzate!” continua in un rimprovero. “Ma io nemmeno lo conosco quel ragazzo, cosa ne so se è giusto?”

“Ma non è quel ragazzo il problema, la svolta secondo te può essere lui? No. Quella devi essere tu. Io nemmeno sapevo se Harry fosse quello giusto, non lo so nemmeno ora, non lo saprò mai! So che ad un certo punto ho capito che volevo vivere lui, piuttosto che la perfetta vita che mi ero costruito, rifilando bugie a destra e a manca. Tu lo senti questo, Zay? Lo provi...?”

Si guardano, Zayn abbassa il suo sguardo verso le proprie mani e annuisce, mordendosi un labbro. “Cazzo, sì” esclama. “Ma non credo che Liam si meriti uno schifo del genere... io non so nemmeno se- so tenere ad una persona, se so dimostrarglielo”

Louis sorride, cercando con le sue iridi quelle dell'altro per rincuorarlo. Gli alza il mento in un gesto che potrebbe far imbarazzare entrambi, ma che in quel momento non conta. “Beh” esclama. “Questo posso dirtelo io. A modo tuo, per un amico faresti di tutto e sai amare. Lo sai fare, fidati”

Zayn lo guarda, vorrebbe tanto credere a quelle parole. Ma quando guarda nuovamente verso Liam, che sembra aver spostato subito lo sguardo verso Sophia – che lo stesse fissando? - sbuffa e “ormai è tardi, lui ha trovato di meglio...” dice, sconsolato. “Meglio?” ridacchia. “Che ne sai? Lo hai detto anche tu che non avete avuto modo di vedere cosa potreste essere insieme, no?”

“E poi sappi che non è mai troppo tardi per andare a riprendertelo, ma che potrà arrivare presto il momento in cui ti pentirai di non aver fatto nulla” è la conclusione. “E se non dovesse andare, non sarai mai solo, Zayn, perché io ci sarò sempre per te”

 

E quelle ultime parole lo animano un po', mentre la pausa pranzo finisce e i combattimenti riprendono.

Stavolta la speranza non è più lui ad averla data, ma è lui ad averla ricevuta. E Zayn ne aveva bisogno, da fin troppo tempo perso ad illudersi che una vita così come gli è stata imposta fin da piccolo gli sarebbe andata bene.

 

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

**Nine in the afternoon, Panic! At the Disco**

 

***

 

Sei giorni scivolano via come fossero una passeggiata. Josh è stato eliminato proprio in quell'ultimo giorno, prima di potersi incontrare sul ring con Zayn, che assieme a Liam, invece, sono arrivati alla finale.

Col muso imbronciato, Josh si abbandona tra le braccia di Niall che lo consola, abbastanza bene, perché il sorriso del ragazzo torna subito su quel volto che presto il biondo bacia amorevolmente, curando ogni ferita fisica e psicologica.

 

Liam è teso quella Domenica. Perché sa che si scontrerà con l'unico al quale sa di voler – e non voler – far del male.

Alla fine, come in uno stupidissimo film, i due protagonisti di quella assurda storia sono giunti all'incontro finale. Liam vs Zayn. Chi vincerà?

Salgono sul ring, con gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Zayn lo guarda, subito dopo essersi guardato indietro nella ricerca degli occhi azzurri di Louis che lo incoraggiano; e forse lo fa in modo diverso, o con lo stesso sguardo di sempre, non lo sa, ma capisce che l'altro nota qualcosa nel suo sguardo che lo fa imbestialire.

Così guarda subito altrove e pensa che quella bestia l'ha scatenata lui e si meriterà ogni pugno, ogni colpa che lo affonderà.

In quei sei giorni a casa ha provato tante volte a seguire il consiglio di Louis ma con scarsi successi. Non ha il coraggio, né la forza, Liam deve avergliela tolta tutta, rendendolo debole. Perché è così che si sente, a casa e quando gli è vicino.

E Zayn si sente già perso, perché quando lo vede girarsi verso la ragazza e sorriderle amorevolmente, sa di lottare per un uomo che non ha mai avuto e che probabilmente nemmeno avrà la possibilità di poter vivere.

Dopo i vari preamboli, lo scontro tra i due comincia, scandito dal primo round. I due si girano attorno e questa volta non ci sono parole fra loro, né beffe, perché la situazione è diversa e non solo perché c'è troppa gente a guardarli, ma perché quell'incontro è diverso, quasi non voluto: ci sarà qualcuno che ne uscirà come vincente. Stavolta sul serio.

 

Liam lo ha guardato, salendo su quel ring, e la rabbia lo accecato per diversi motivi: lo sguardo di complicità che si scambia con lo sconosciuto, ma anche quello di dispiacere che riserva per lui, subito dopo, e che lui fraintende, prendendolo come un ulteriore segno di beffa. Perché Zayn non lo guarda in quel modo intenzionalmente, ma solo per farlo cedere. Soltanto perché è un trucco, il suo.

Poco prima che suoni la campanella, Liam si volta verso Sophia e le sorride, ricordandosi che ha lei ora a riempire i suoi giorni.

Quando si volta a guardarlo, quel senso di perdita, che cercava nei suoi occhi baciando Josh e che per un attimo gli era parso di aver visto, lo ritrova su quel tappeto, e ancora una volta reagisce male. Lo stomaco gli si stringe, tentando di ammazzare tutte quelle coraggiose farfalle che vorrebbero svolazzare felici a quella reazione e gli si avventa, affondando col braccio destro sul viso che, a fatica, Zayn devia scostandosi verso sinistra. Girano in tondo, saltellando e subito dopo è la volta della mossa di Zayn che avanza colpendolo e facendolo indietreggiare, mentre si fa scudo con le proprie braccia, verso le corde. Lo chiude nella sua gabbia e lo colpisce, fino a quando non interviene l'arbitro che li divide.  
Ritornano al centro, girano in cerchio e non staccano mai gli occhi sul corpo e i movimenti dell'altro.

Si direbbero tante cose, in quel momento, e la maggior parte sarebbero frecciatine e probabilmente molte in silenzio se le lanciano comunque. Con due pugni, poi, Liam riesce a colpirlo e a farlo piegare su se stesso. Zayn si strofina il muso con un braccio, sorridendo appena e tornando a guardarlo.

  
“Il tuo destro è migliorato” gli direbbe e Liam, senza che l'altro abbia parlato, lo capisce e sorride. Ma dura un attimo, quella complicità, giusto il tempo di inquadrare lo sconosciuto vicino al ring che guarda Zayn piuttosto preoccupato.

Liam non lo sa che Louis non è preoccupato tanto dalle botte che sta prendendo, quanto dal fatto che l'uomo che lo sta facendo è 'il suo Harry' e che proprio per questo Zayn è meno disposto a lottare e piuttosto più propenso a subire.

Perché Louis lo conosce e Zayn, in quel momento, vuole soffrire e meritarsi quel dolore.

Quella incomprensione perciò lo acceca, conducendolo a continuare nei suoi affondi duri, forti, su quel corpo che è sempre stato agile a schivare.

Colpisce due, tre volte e Zayn è confuso e non riesce nemmeno a evitare ogni colpo. Lo riduce in ginocchio, Liam, che poi si allontana. Ma quando Zayn alza lo sguardo, e si riporta in piedi, parla sul serio: “Continua*” dice, dopo aver sputato il paradenti. Liam sgrana gli occhi e quella offerta la prende come l'ennesima beffa.

Il cuore precipita, così, battendo dolorosamente e si avvicina ancora, colpendolo. Zayn lo lascia semplicemente fare, passivo ma anche rintronato e poco sveglio.

“ZAYN!” è l'urlo di Louis che alimenta la rabbia di Liam che colpisce, ancora, questa volta con un colpo secco all'inguine. Zayn cade a terra e l'arbitro lo allontana, frapponendosi tra i due.

Contano i fatidici dieci secondi, lo fa tutto il pubblico che li osserva. Liam prende fiato, guardandolo, solo lui, come se non ci fosse nessun altro.

“Alzati” pensa. “Combatti” continua. “Tu non molleresti” ma al dieci Zayn è a terra e non si rialza.

Perché si è arreso? Perché a quella vittoria, Liam capisce che c'è qualcosa che non va? Quando l'arbitro alza la sua mano, dimostrando così chi è il vincitore, mentre le urla allagano le mura di quella palestra, Liam lo osserva ancora.

Zayn si mette supino e con il sangue su tutto il volto, che lui gli ha procurato, affanna e gli sorride. Ma in un modo strano, diverso, non più beffardo. Contento sul serio.

Perché Liam ha placato la bestia che lui ha alimentato, perché Liam ha vinto e voleva, per una volta senza pensare a se stesso, che fosse così. Perché la vittoria avrebbe significato fare male all'unica persona che gli ha dato un motivo di ribellarsi allo schifo della sua vita.

Perché Liam lo ha salvato, in quella sconfitta.

 

Liam lo guarda e, benché sia ancora confuso da tutto ciò che è successo, pensa ancora che ci sia qualcosa di insolito, diverso e la sua vittoria passa in secondo piano. Si volta verso lo sconosciuto che lo fissa come se si fosse rassegnato all'idea che non possa fare più niente, guardandolo come se fosse Liam, ora, a dover salvare l'uomo che ha appena steso.

Si gira dall'altra parte, perciò, cercando Sophia che lo fissa con orgoglio e, probabilmente, ignara di tutto il resto e velocemente, come disinteressato dalla serenità che ella può dargli, torna sul suo tormento, Zaynm che non ha nessuna intenzione di alzarsi.

Così si allontana dalla mano dell'arbitro che tiene il suo braccio ancora alzato e si accascia verso Zayn, aiutandolo velocemente ad alzarsi.

“C-che f-fai?” balbetta Zayn, affaticato dal sangue nella sua bocca. “Sta zitto” lo ammonisce, facendo scivolare un braccio dell'altro sulle sue spalle, mentre lo alza afferrandolo per la vita.

Ci sono fischi, delusioni da parte di molti, mentre Liam e Zayn abbandonano quella palestra verso lo spogliatoio.

Soltanto Louis e Josh sorridono.

 

* Continua = “Keep On” è la frase che dà il nome a questa OS

 

*

 

“Auch” è l'ennesima lamentala di Zayn, quando Liam, che gli lancia subito un'occhiataccia, tampona il suo zigomo con cotone e disinfettante.

È sdraiato sulla panchina di legno dello spogliatoio e Liam e in ginocchio, vicino al suo viso con la scatola medica aperta accanto a sé. Tampona ancora e poi mette un cerotto. “Ouch” continua quell'altro, ricevendo l'ennesima occhiataccia. “Lo so che lo stai facendo apposta” aggiunge, mentre l'altro bagna il cotone con un po' di acqua ossigenata.

“Se è per questo ho già dato” bofonchia, mentre torna a dedicarsi all'altro zigomo. Zayn lo guarda, ma Liam sembra intenzionato a non incontrare mai i suoi occhi, benché sia difficilissimo. “Ora non tirartela”

“Scusami se ho vinto, mandandoti al tappeto” ribatte Liam, abbozzando un sorriso. “Te l'ho lasciato fare” risponde. “Certo, e da quando il tuo ego è d'accordo?” domanda, tamponandolo con vigore e facendo sussultare l'altro che “auch! Lo vedi che lo fai apposta?” dice, allontanando la mano di Liam dal suo volto che gira, altrove, per evitarlo.

Liam ride. “Dai, farò più piano. Giurin, giurello” lo rassicura in uno scherno. Zayn si prende qualche secondo, poi si volta ancora e stavolta i loro sguardi si incrociano, perdendosi in quelle consapevolezze taciute.

“Non dovevi perderti la vittoria a causa mia” gli dice, mentre Liam torna a medicargli il viso, questa volta il labbro spaccato. “Lo so già che me ne pentirò, non ricordarmelo” lo beffeggia. Ma Zayn non risponde e lo guarda seriamente dispiaciuto. Così Liam si ferma, con la mano alzata a pochi centimetri dal labbro e l'osserva negli occhi, sorridendo subito dopo: “Ho esagerato e voglio assicurarmi che tu non mi svenga da un momento all'altro” dice, mentre entrambi vivono un deja vù.

Sorridono, infatti, mentre Liam torna a tamponare il suo labbro, negando col capo. “Grazie, sul serio, anche perché se fosse stato per Louis, temo mi avrebbe lasciato steso su quel tappeto”

Liam si ferma ancora. Ci mette poco a collegare il viso dello sconosciuto al nome che Zayn gli ha appena detto. Anche l'altro sembra leggere i suoi pensieri e abbozza un sorriso che spacca il suo labbro già ferito. “Già, quello è Louis, il mio migliore amico. “Oh” è il commento di Liam, che si sente uno sciocco a non averci mai pensato. “E lei, invece, chi è?” domanda subito Zayn. “Sophia” risponde poco dopo, titubante. Zayn si scosta dalle premure del ragazzo e guarda verso il soffitto. Liam lo osserva con piglio e lo afferra per una guancia voltandolo verso di sé. “Stai fermo, ho quasi finito”

“La ami?” è la risposta di Zayn che mette KO ogni scusa di Liam che “no” ammette di pancia, senza nemmeno ponderarci.

Sentono entrambi una porta chiudersi, alle loro spalle, e si guardano. “Ho il vago presentimento che fosse lei” commenta Zayn. Liam guarda alle sue spalle e si domanda se deve andarle dietro. “Dovresti andare” gli consiglia saggiamente Zayn, mordendosi la lingua, subito dopo, perché non vorrebbe che l'altro andasse.

“Dovrei?” domanda Liam, girandosi a guardarlo come se la scelta spettasse all'altro. “Lo chiedi a me?”

Si guardano in silenzio e a quella domanda non c'è bisogno di una risposta, perché Liam torna su quel labbro, ma stavolta con la propria bocca, che ha lo stesso effetto dell'acqua ossigenata: curare le ferite che gli ha procurato.

Zayn alza un braccio e carezza la guancia di Liam, sorridendo su quelle labbra che si dividono subito dalle sue in una dolce carezza. “Grazie, così va meglio” gli sussurra, sorridendo. “Cazzo!” sbotta Liam, tirandosi indietro e alzandosi velocemente. “No, no” continua, portandosi le mani sul viso, disperato. Zayn lo guarda e a fatica si rialza, con una smorfia nel viso perché il dolore più forte lo sente all'altezza dell'inguine, dove ha ricevuto il colpo di grazia. Gli si avvicina, mentre Liam si dispera, e posa le sue mani sulle spalle. “Liam, calmati o ti bacio” lo avverte. E Liam si ferma, guardandolo furibondo. “Ti sembra il momento di scherzare, eh? La ragazza che mi rende felice scappa perché mi ha sentito dire che non la amo e non le corro dietro perché preferisco l'uomo che mi ha fottuto il cervello e che- e che- ho appena baciato senza un motivo” non sa nemmeno lui cosa voglia dire.

“Non mi sembrava di aver fottuto il tuo cervello, ma non entro nei particolari.” ironizza ancora, stringendo saldamente le sue spalle. Liam lo guarda scioccato. “Tu non sai proprio quando smetterla di dire coglionate, vero?” sbotta. Zayn nega. “È un mio difetto, scusami, cercavo soltanto di farti sorridere”

“Non ci stai riuscendo” risponde. “Noto” continua, seccato. “Devo andare da lei...” riprende Liam cercando di allontanarsi. Zayn lo ferma, afferrando un suo polso, debolmente, usando tutte le sue poche forze rimaste. “Quello che voglio dirti è di restare con me” afferma, stavolta serio. “Perché dovrei?”

“Non lo so perché dovresti...” ribatte, Liam sbuffa e si divincola da quella presa, dandogli velocemente le spalle e avvicinandosi alla porta. “Perché mi piaci, Liam. Sono irrimediabilmente cotto di te” ammette ad alta voce, alzando e abbassando velocemente le braccia in quell'ammissione che lo mette a nudo. Liam si ferma sul posto e si gira a guardarlo, le parole sono fuggite via a gambe levate di fronte a quell'ammissione. “Cosa?”

“Oh, ti prego, non farmelo ripetere un'altra volta” risponde seccato, Zayn, mentre si scompiglia i capelli, impacciato. Liam gli si avvicina. “Non me lo sono immaginato, perciò?”

Zayn nega e guarda ovunque ma non nella sua direzione. “E perché me lo dici ora?”

“Perché non è stato tanto facile, ecco, accettarlo” spiega. “Sei un coglione” commenta Liam.

“Il guaio è che è tutto un casino, tu non puoi nemmeno immaginarlo quanto questo sia... impossibile.”

Liam si acciglia e incrocia le braccia al petto. “Spiegati, magari inizio a farmi un'idea. È da quando ti conosco che penso tu sia un punto interrogativo, magari è la volta buona che risolvo il grande enigma Malik”

Zayn lo guarda, nudo e preoccupato. “Oh, fidati, in certi casi è meglio non sapere e rimanere un grande problema irrisolto”

“Questo fallo decidere a me, che dici?” propone. Si guardano ancora. “Faccio prima a mostrartelo, Liam, così capirai da te”

Restano in silenzio a guardarsi, fino a quando Liam non annuisce, acconsentendo. “Prima devo baciarti, però, perché so che non ci sarà altra occasione...” dice, avventandosi sulle labbra del ragazzo, che sgrana gli occhi mentre il cuore divampa per la sorpresa, ma non solo, perché d'improvviso è perfino spaventato da quelle parole che non fanno augurare nulla di buono.

Non buono, almeno, come il sapore di Zayn che torna ad assaporare quando le loro lingue si rincontrano dopo mesi.

 

 _Back to the streets where we began_   
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know _  
_ _Well, now we’re feeling so good_

**Nine in the afternoon, Panic! At the Disco**

 

*

 

Quando giungono davanti la casa di Zayn, grazie alla macchina che Josh gli ha prestato, Liam guarda la villa e rimane senza parole. “Questa è casa mia” spiega.

“Vedo” risponde. “Sei ricco” commenta. “La mia famiglia lo è” chiarisce. “Quindi anche tu”

Zayn fa spallucce e apre lo sportello, una volta che l'altro costeggia e parcheggia vicino al marciapiede. Scende anche lui e titubante sale il gradino, avvicinandosi all'altro che a stento si sorregge sulle proprie gambe. “Vuoi una mano?” domanda gentilmente Liam. “Magari” risponde Zayn, alzando un braccio per invitarlo a prenderlo. “Tanto lo so che è tutto un pretesto, il tuo” borbotta Liam, sorridendo. “Senti chi parla” commenta sarcastico, quando questo lo avvolge in vita, avvicinandolo a sé.

Camminano verso il cancello che si apre dopo un gesto del capo di Zayn verso la guardia all'interno del gabbiotto. “Liam, promettimi che non scapperai”

“Pensi che lo farò?” chiede e l'altro annuisce mesto. Liam si morde l'interno della guancia, emozionato e terrorizzato nel sapere ciò che gli aspetta. “Promesso” dice, insicuro.

Una volta davanti alla porta, Zayn suona e una domestica gli apre, sgranando gli occhi e allarmandosi per la scena che le si prospetta davanti. “Signorino Zayn, cosa le è successo?” domanda, facendo loro spazio per entrare. “Una sconfitta, Adeline” risponde Zayn con un sorriso spontaneo e un'occhiata al ragazzo che lo stringe e che sorride timidamente alla signora.

“Zayn!” è l'urlo di una ragazza che li raggiunge subito con lo sguardo pieno di preoccupazione. “Che è successo?” gli domanda. “Ho perso il torneo, Waliyah” risponde seccato, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Lei è mia sorella” spiega Zayn, in direzione di Liam che annuisce e le sorride.

“E lui è quello che ti ha mandato al tappeto, non è così?” lo beffeggia la sorella, improvvisamente sollevata nel sapere che, anche se ammaccato, stia bene. Liam ridacchia e “proprio io” si presenta. “Liam”

La sorella lo guarda e ricambia con un sorriso gentile, prima di indicare loro la strada verso un luogo dove Zayn possa stendersi. “La mamma?” domanda Zayn con un tono di voce diverso che fa morire il sorriso sulle labbra di Liam, che lo guarda semplicemente, mentre camminano verso un immenso salotto.

“È in giardino, con tutti gli altri” spiega atona Waliyah, quando sono finalmente seduti su un divano morbido e comodo per Zayn, che sospira. “Ci sono tutti?” chiede, la sorella annuisce. “Bene” risponde Zayn, guardando di striscio Liam, seduto accanto a lui.

“Che succede?” chiede la ragazza, curiosa e piuttosto sveglia nel capire la loro tensione. “Nulla, nulla” comincia Zayn, che però non ha modo di continuare perché “ZAYNIE” si sente chiamare a gran voce da quella che sembra un'altra donna.

Zayn si irrigidisce e Liam può sentirlo accanto a sé. “Oh, eccoti qui, caro” è la voce della donna che avanza verso di loro. “Che ti è successo?” domanda, ma non sembra preoccupata.

“Niente, mamma, ho solo perso un incontro” spiega con uno smorfia. “Oh, per fortuna che oggi era l'ultimo tuo giorno in quel postaccio. Spero vivamente che quella faccia ti torni normale tra un mese” commenta, mentre ordina alla cameriera di preparare qualcosa di caldo per il figlio. Zayn resta in silenzio e abbassa il capo.

“È un tuo amico lui?” chiede distrattamente la donna. “Sì, è Liam, mi ha portato lui a casa...”

Liam, sorride ancora, alzandosi e allungando una mano che la donna stringe sbrigativa. “Certo, certo” poi si risiede accanto al ragazzo, mantenendosi tranquillo nel suo posto, ma la freddezza di quella donna lo turba, soprattutto quando, più preoccupata per altro che per le condizioni del figlio, inizia a chiamare invano qualcuno oltre la porta.

Chi fa capolinea, poco dopo, è un gruppetto di persone che salutano educati il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui, Liam li osserva e capisce subito che sono un'altra famiglia, forse loro amici.

Un padre, una madre e una figlia, tutti e tre apparentemente riservati e timidi. Composti, sì, in questo modo gli viene di descriverli.

Ma tutto gli è chiaro quando la madre “abbiamo organizzato tutto, Zaynie. È tutto perfetto!” esclama emozionata, guardando prima il figlio e poi la ragazza timida di quell'altra famiglia che nel frattempo si è seduta attorno al tavolo. Liam si acciglia, non capendo.

“Mamma, non ora...” interviene Zayn, teso. “Ma se non adesso, quando?” esclama la madre, ancora, mentre emozionata sorride ai due suoi coetanei. “Manca così poco al tuo matrimonio”

Un mese, ecco il significato di quelle parole così poco chiare.

Liam sgrana gli occhi e si sente mancare il fiato. Zayn si irrigidisce più di quanto già non fosse e si smuove sul posto tentando di alzarsi. “Matrimonio?” dice Liam in un sibilo, girandosi nella sua direzione.

Zayn fa una smorfia, gli occhi persi e vacui nei suoi e, infine, annuisce. “Il mio” spiega con un altro sibilo. Liam annuisce, mentre si sente mancare.

Ora è tutto chiaro. Non ha altro da aggiungere, così, per tutto il resto del tempo che rimangono in quel salotto;: rimane in silenzio ma non se ne va. Perché glielo ha promesso, nonostante il dolore che prova. Nonostante voglia scappare, sfuggire o in alternativa spaccare ogni cosa.

Perché Zayn glielo aveva premesso che quello che avrebbe scoperto non fosse nulla di buono.

E allora pensa che sarebbe stato più facile correre dietro a Sophia ed essere sereno con lei, o almeno fingere di esserlo, piuttosto che vivere quell'incubo.

Perché Zayn glielo aveva promesso quanto fosse impossibile e inutile la sua cotta per lui; ma Liam ancora una volta, assuefatto da quel ragazzo, ha voluto cedergli e avere un po' di speranza.

Quella che si è fottuta alla parola 'matrimonio'. Perché con Zayn non potrà esserci nulla più che la pallida consapevolezza di essersi innamorati, entrambi, senza nemmeno conoscersi, senza nemmeno la possibilità di approfondire.

 

*

 

Dopo la cena alla quale, senza nemmeno sapere come, è rimasto, Liam accompagna Zayn nella propria stanza, con l'innocenza e il permesso dei genitori che non immaginano proprio nulla su ciò che possa esserci tra i due. E questo perché Zayn non ha mai dato nessun tipo di problemi, se non quella ostinazione a voler boxare, che gli hanno pigramente concesso. Ma soprattutto perché non si sono mai veramente interessati a lui, come figlio, come persona, come uomo che ama e vuole essere amato.

Giusto la sorella ha un vago sospetto, perché conosce Zayn, lei, e ha avuto la sensazione, fin dalla prima comparsa di Liam, che qualcosa non quadri fra loro, che ci sia qualcosa di insolito, che va oltre l'amicizia. Ma non fa domande, pensando scioccamente di essere troppo ingenua e fantasiosa.

Quando entrano nella stanza di Zayn, lo fanno in silenzio. Liam lo fa sdraiare sul letto e tacitamente si allontana, affacciandosi alla finestra con le mani calate nelle tasche.

“Mi dispiace” sono le parole di Zayn. Liam annuisce semplicemente. “Dio, dimmi qualcosa perché sto impazzendo col tuo silenzio” sbotta, portandosi le mani sugli occhi.

Liam non si volta nemmeno a guardarlo, socchiude gli occhi e “non so cosa dire” spiega semplicemente. “Se non una domanda” continua. “Ponimela”

“Che hai intenzione di fare?”

Ancora silenzio, mentre Zayn si mette a sedere e poi si alza, lentamente, per raggiungerlo alla finestra. “Sono fidanzato con quella timida ragazza di nome Fareeha da ben sette anni” inizia a spiegare, avvolgendolo con le braccia – e ostentando un po' mentre pensa che l'altro possa velocemente respingerlo – lungo la vita e posando il mento sulla sua spalla. Liam però non lo scansa, resta fermo, trattiene il fiato e chiude gli occhi.

“Come puoi aver immaginato è uno dei soliti matrimoni organizzati, tipici per quelli che hanno una famiglia come la mia e professano una religione come la nostra” spiega. “E fino a poco prima di conoscere te, non mi importava del mio futuro. Non mi importava di finire accasato con una perfetta sconosciuta, con cui assurdamente sono cresciuto, perché sapevo che, non amandola, non mi sarei fatto scrupoli a tradirla per soddisfare i miei desideri”

Liam lo lascia parlare, il cuore che sembra essersi congelato improvvisamente. “Come ben sai, sono una persona meschina e profondamente egoista” continua, descrivendosi. “I miei mi hanno detto che ci saremmo sposati non appena lei avesse finito la scuola e si dà il caso che si stia per diplomare a breve, quindi hanno organizzato il matrimonio e io gliel'ho permesso, perché anche se avevo conosciuto te, io- sapevo che così dovevano andare le cose. Che alla fine avrei dovuto sposarmi, così come prestabilito” continua con un filo di voce, stringendo a sé l'uomo che sembra ascoltarlo senza nessun minimo segno di cedimento.

“Poi è arrivato Louis con i suoi discorsi.” dice ancora. “Su Harry, te lo ricordi? Ecco, io e lui avevamo una situazione apparentemente simile: era fidanzato con Eleanor, la figlia del suo capo, e quel fidanzamento era il suo contratto lavorativo. Come me, anche lui non si faceva scrupoli nel tradirla, perché non l'amava, ma le garantiva la vita perfetta. Perché se l'avesse sposata, la sua carriera sarebbe decollata; ma appunto, nella vita di Louis è arrivato Harry che gli ha mandato tutto a puttane. Si è innamorato di lui, e con quella forza spiazzante ha mollato sia Eleanor che il lavoro e ha ricominciato da capo” racconta.

“Ecco, la sua forza di volontà e la sua speranza hanno punzecchiato e fatto cedere velocemente ogni mia ostinazione. Perché prima di quel momento, ti avevo allontanato, credendo fossi soltanto una ossessione passeggera, credendo che prima o poi mi saresti passato, benché sapessi nel mio profondo che non sarebbe mai stato così fin da quella notte passata insieme, anzi, ancor prima di quella; ma la situazione di Louis mi ha aperto gli occhi. Mi ha fatto capire che tu eri il mio Harry”

Liam rabbrividisce e si morde un labbro, mentre gli occhi gli divengono lucidi. E il freddo si dissipa, inerme nonostante la sua volontà di sentire e provare quel freddo. “Attraverso Louis, mi sono reso conto che per te avrei mandato tutto a puttane... Già lo sapevo, per questo ti tenevo a distanza, soltanto che il mio migliore amico mi ha dato la speranza”

“Sta per arrivare un 'ma'” interviene, allora, Liam, sorprendendo l'altro che lo guarda, alzando appena il capo e incontrando il nocciola annacquato, capace ogni volta di inebetirlo. “Ma per Louis è stato più semplice, la sua famiglia, alla fine, lo ha accettato, io-”

Liam annuisce e serra la mascella. “Non c'è bisogno che continui, la tua famiglia non ti permetterebbe nulla di tutto ciò”

Zayn non è sicuro di quell'affermazione perciò “so solo che non starebbero dalla mia parte per tanti di quei motivi che faremmo l'alba”

“Non posso chiederti di mandare al diavolo la tua famiglia, né ciò in cui credi” dice Liam, mentre allontana dal suo corpo le mani di Zayn e si gira a guardarlo. “Ti prego, fallo” lo prega Zayn, alzando una mano sulla guancia di Liam che prontamente l'altro gli blocca. Lo vede negare. “Non posso, in fondo siamo due sconosciuti, io e te”

“A me sembra di conoscerti molto di più di Fareeha, ci credi?” dice con voce tremolante. Liam chiude gli occhi, per impedire alle lacrime di scendere, e annuisce. “Che vuoi che ti dica, Zayn?” dice.

“Se non vuoi dirmi di mandare a puttane tutto, se non te la senti, concedimi questa notte, Liam. Soltanto questa notte e poi sparirò dalla tua vita, per sempre, perché lo so che non meriti lo schifo che ti sto buttando addosso” afferma sconsolato, perché può chiedergli soltanto questo.

Liam lo guarda, specchiandosi in quegli enormi occhi scuri che gli sbattono davanti lasciandolo inerme, di fronte a ogni tentativo di scappare da lì, da quel casino assurdo che stringe e aggroviglia la sua pancia in contorsioni capaci di lasciarlo senza fiato. Lo osserva, mordendosi il labbro e guarda quelle labbra delicate, soffici e morbide che lo tentano, sempre, in ogni momento, sussurrandogli di essere baciate, avvolte dalla sua bocca, avviluppate e bagnate dalla sua lingua, morse dai suoi denti e venerate dai suoi occhi.

Zayn lo guarda e tentenna, mentre con le mani stringe la maglietta di Liam. “Una notte, anche solo per stringerti come se potesse essere per sempre” dice e non sembra nemmeno più lui a parlare, ma un altro Zayn che Liam ha fatto emergere in quella corazza fatta di durezza e squallore.

Liam abbozza un sorriso e lo afferra per il volto con entrambe le mani “Tu chi sei e cosa ne hai fatto di Zayn?” domanda con sarcasmo, guardandolo e improvvisando un sorriso.

“È andato a farsi fottere il giorno in cui ti ha incontrato e questo è il mostro che hai creato tu, faccio schifo lo so” risponde Zayn, tentando di guardare altrove. Liam lo porta nuovamente nei suoi occhi. “Sei fottutamente perfetto, Zayn, in ogni modo in cui ti presenti a me” riprende.

“E tu sei fottutamente stucchevole, Liam” lo beffa. “Ma tu questo già lo sapevi” è la risposta di Liam, prima di baciarlo.

Perciò è così, Liam gli concede una notte. Decide di cadere in quello sbaglio, sapendo di annullarsi, di farsi male.

“Ma i tuoi non potrebbero entrare o, che ne so, la mia permanenza non potrebbe dare nell'occhio?” domanda preoccupato, quando si divide da quella bocca per riprendere fiato.

“I miei si preoccupano per me solo quando si tratta del matrimonio” risponde affranto, Zayn. Liam lo guarda dispiaciuto e lo abbraccia forte, spingendolo contro il letto. “Ci penso io a te” gli sussurra, una volta che lo sovrasta. “Vorrei fosse per sempre” ammette Zayn, mentre l'altro gli sfila la maglietta e subito dopo i pantaloni. Liam lo guarda e ancora una volta trattiene la tentazione di urlargli di mandare al diavolo la sua famiglia e di scegliere lui. Ma non cede, manda giù il boccone fatto di parole e blocca la sua bocca frizionandola sulla pelle di Zayn che bacia, venerandola.

Zayn stringe i suoi capelli, quando Liam si appresta a giungere sulla pancia che morde, succhiando e leccando, mentre con le mani stringe i fianchi e sente bruciare le mani a quel semplice e innocente contatto.

Zayn mugugna di piacere represso per troppo tempo, per tutte le volte che lo ha sognato e si è svegliato insoddisfatto, con un'erezione da sciogliere passivamente, toccandola. Ma ora Liam è lì, che lo bacia in ogni luogo con le sue labbra piene, rosse e calde che scottano sulla sua pelle un po' fredda, poco abituata a quel tipo di attenzioni.

Ancora una volta, gli basterebbero quei gesti innocenti, pieni di passione e dolcezza, ai momenti di una scopata, perché Liam lo ama, in quei gesti, e glielo dimostra riempiendolo di una gioia candida che lo rende un bambino inesperto. E non si spaventa più di essere così diverso, così debole, sotto quel corpo statuario, perché sa che sarà l'ultima volta, sa che da domani spingerà via il ricordo di Liam e tornerà alla sua esistenza vuota e piatta. Anche se di questo non è sicuro, perché sa benissimo che dopo averlo vissuto a fondo, la sua vita non sarà più la stessa, lui non sarà più lo stesso.

Liam si spinge sull'elastico dei suoi boxer che lentamente fa scivolare, denudandolo e scoprendo un'eccitazione che lo fa sorridere come un ragazzino. Zayn lo osserva e si morde un labbro, non si fa scappare nulla, nemmeno il momento in cui con una mano Liam lo tocca, muovendo la mano su e giù, strofinandola sul suo membro, né quando aggiunge le sue labbra, leccando e baciando inizialmente la sua cappella già un poco bagnata.

Geme, però, e rivolta il capo all'indietro perdendosi e immaginando tutto il resto. Liam lo avvolge e ogni volta che scende, ricopre un pezzo di pelle in più, fino a quando non lo accoglie tutto nella sua bocca, portandolo infine alla deriva della follia quando a quei movimenti aggiunge una mano sui suoi testicoli, che stuzzica. “ _Cazzo...”_ esclama, senza sapersi controllare e solo in quel momento torna a guardarlo con la furia nei suoi occhi e il desiderio di farlo e farsi suo.

Liam lo guarda, mentre sale e scende sfiorando con le sue labbra la pelle calda e bagnata del suo membro e poi si allontana, masturbandolo velocemente con una mano per renderlo più frenetico di quanto già non sia.

“Spogliati” gli dice Zayn, mentre trema dinnanzi a quelle attenzioni. Liam annuisce e allontanandosi dalla sua pelle, si toglie tutti i vestiti.

Torna poi su di lui e lo bacia, mordendo un labbro e leccando i denti per entrare nella sua bocca. Zayn si solleva afferrando il suo viso con le mani e ribalta le posizioni, sovrastandolo. Si strofina col bacino su quello di Liam che si gonfia inevitabilmente alle sue prepotenze e lo bacia ancora, Zayn, abbassandosi sulla sua bocca mentre si smuove facendo collidere le loro parti più delicate.

Gemono insieme, allora, sospirando e smuovendosi ed entrambi pensano che non ci sia niente di più bello che quella sorta di tentazione che l'uno sta provocando e alimentando nell'altro.

Perciò ridono, anche, quando stretti in quell'aggrovigliamento, pensano di star facendo sesso senza nemmeno farlo sul serio. E si baciano ancora, prima di dividersi nuovamente quando Zayn apre il cassetto del comodino, accanto a letto, per afferrare un preservativo che dà a Liam.

“Ti ho fatto già abbastanza male, oggi” gli dice il ragazzo. “Ora è il tuo round” Zayn ridacchia, divertito da quella pessima metafora, ma non protesta, perché non solo vuole abbandonarsi a Liam, in quel momento, ma vuole entrargli dentro e illudersi per pochi momenti di potergli appartenere.

Così si infila il profilattico, per poi insinuarsi tra le sue gambe, che l'altro divarica e alza. Zayn carezza le gambe dell'uomo e si fa avvolgere in vita da queste, mentre lo guarda e “anch'io voglio guardarti mentre...” Liam ride, mentre ripensa all'ultima volta, e si fa baciare senza replicare quando pochi istanti dopo lo sente insinuarsi dentro di lui, lentamente.

Mugugna di dolore su quelle labbra e trattiene il fiato. Le gambe gli divengono subito molli e si adagiano accanto ai fianchi di Zayn. Zayn si insinua sempre di più, affondando con pacatezza in lui, mentre lo guarda e tenta di farsi perdonare per quell'intrusione fastidiosa. Quando giunge fino in fondo, si ferma e lo guarda, carezzandogli il viso con una mano. “Sei mio, sono tuo, siamo così anche quando non lo sarà più” gli dice. L'altro rimane affascinato da quella voce improvvisamente roca ed emozionata e il dolore improvvisamente si attutisce dinnanzi a quelle parole che potrebbero spezzarlo, facendo affondare in altro dolore, ma che invece lo riempiono di tante emozioni che lo fanno tremare sotto quello sguardo e quei movimenti che, poi, Zayn inizia a compiere su di lui, in lui.

Con le mani, così, Liam carezza quelle braccia, perdendosi in uno dei mille tatuaggi che poi, spostando appena il viso bacia, aprendo le labbra e avviluppando la sua pelle. Zayn socchiude gli occhi, mentre spinge ancora, poi torna a guardarlo in ogni sua azione, e si morde un labbro; come sempre riesce ad emozionarlo, ad eccitarlo, a farlo godere più un semplice gesto come quello che Liam ha appena compiuto, che quelle spinte che appagano i suoi sensi.

Geme senza esitazioni, senza preoccuparsi che qualcuno possa sentirlo, quando Liam gli sfiora una natica con una mano e la stringe, ancora, possessivo con la prima volta. E ride, sbuffando un altro ansimo e baciandolo per tutte quelle emozioni sciocche che l'altro è capace di regalargli.

Spinge ancora, anche quando Liam, non contento di tutti quei movimenti, con la mano sul suo sedere, lo aiuta ad affondare in lui, conducendolo alla vera e propria eresia. Lo guarda e lo bacia appassionatamente, in un modo che ben presto gli toglie il fiato.

E per tutto ciò che gli sta regalando, allora, prima che possa concludere l'amplesso venendo, Zayn lo tocca e lo masturba, spasmodico e veloce, facendolo mugugnare, ora, non solo di dolore per i suoi affondi, ma anche per quella mano che si prende cura di lui e della sua concitazione.

Vengono insieme, chiamandosi senza vergognarsi, senza pensare che dopo quei bei momenti ci siano cattive parole, altre frecciatine capaci di ferirli. Vengono, in quell'orgasmo, e sanno di averlo fatto amandosi.

Poi si distendono entrambi su quel materasso. Entrambi su di un fianco, e si osservano. E Zayn gli racconta la sua vita, ogni tatuaggio sul suo corpo, qualsiasi cosa inutile che gli viene in mente. Si racconta, facendosi conoscere, e Liam fa altrettanto, parlandogli dei suoi sogni e del suo passato un po' semplice e meno complicato.

Quando si abbandonano a Morfeo, ore dopo, Liam e Zayn non sono più due sconosciuti, ma la loro breve storia è giunta alla fine.

 

 _Your eyes are the size of the moon_ _  
_You could ’cause you can so you do _  
_We’re feeling so good _  
_Just the way that we do _  
_ _When it’s nine in the afternoon_

**Nine in the afternoon, Panic! At the Disco**

 

*

 

Quando Zayn apre gli occhi, la sagoma che Liam ha lasciato sul suo letto porta con sé un freddo che ben presto lo coglie, insinuandosi nella sua pelle e arrivando alle sue ossa. Si copre con le coperte, ma sa che è inutile, quel freddo è causato da un'assenza.

Liam è andato via, così come la prima volta aveva fatto lui. Guarda il comodino e trova un foglio, però, che si affretta a prendere per leggerlo.

 

 

_Non ti dirò di mandare tutto a puttane,_

_non ti dirò che senza di te, la mia vita sarà sempre troppo piena di vuoti._

_Non ti dirò nemmeno che ti amo, senza nemmeno sapere quando ho iniziato a farlo, per ogni lato di te che invece dovrei detestare,_

_né che mi mancherai in ogni istante._

_Non ti dirò nemmeno ti scegliere me, che ho voglia di donarti tutto l'amore che nessuno ha mai saputo darti._

_Non voglio dirti nulla di tutto questo, però sono esattamente le cose che ti direi, dopo questa notte, dopo quella di qualche mese fa, dopo ogni lite, dopo ogni pugno preso e dato._

_Non te lo dico, perché altrimenti mi daresti dello stucchevole, giusto?_

_Perciò addio, Zayn_

 

_il 'tuo Harry'_

 

E si ritrova a ridere tra le lacrime, mentre il cuore scombussola il suo petto. Perché tra tutte quelle negazioni, Liam alla fine ha fatto le sue richieste.

E anche se così non fosse, Zayn coglie le sue considerazioni e per una volta prende in mano la sua vita.

Per una volta sa cosa deve fare.

 

*

 

Ora piange e ha una motivazione, Liam.

Piange per Zayn. E lo fa per un giorno intero, trattenendosi in quelle coperte e bagnando scrupolosamente il guanciale che abbraccia.

Piange, contento, per aver trovato quel motivo assente fino ad oggi e che non gli dava speranza di uscire da quel tunnel. Piange dolorosamente perché Zayn lo ha riportato alla luce.

Piange per quella speranza che si è posto, scrivendo quel biglietto. Perché Liam spera che Zayn capisca quanto in quelle parole ci fosse la sua preghiera di mandare tutto al diavolo e scegliere lui.

Piange per Zayn, perché è fottutamente perfetto ogni ricordo che ha di lui, anche i peggiori perché sono fatti dei suoi sguardi che ora hanno un senso, dei suoi occhi che lo ossessioneranno giorno e notte fino a quando avrà fiato per respirare.

Piange anche quando si alza da quel letto, disturbato da un campanello che suona. Quello del citofono.

Va e lo fa scattare, perché è rotto e non riuscirebbe a comunicare con la persona che lo sta disturbando nel suo pianto che finalmente ha tante motivazioni.

Si asciuga gli occhi gonfi, alzandosi la maglietta e attende dietro la porta che il campanello suoni.

Quando 'dlin dlon' sente, Liam apre senza sapere di dover scoppiare a piangere di nuovo di fronte alla sua motivazione.

Perché Zayn gli è di fronte con una rosa rossa tra le mani, mille scuse negli occhi grandi e marroni, e un sorriso innocente, beffardo, dolce, fottutamente perfetto stampato sulla bocca.

Liam guarda la rosa che l'altro gli sta offrendo e la prende timidamente tra le mani, mentre torna a guardarlo e tira su col naso. “Sei una femminuccia” gli dice Zayn, avvicinandosi per asciugare velocemente le lacrime con le sue labbra, col pretesto di baciarlo ovunque.

Liam lo lascia fare, mentre sente uno zaino cadere accanto a loro. Quando la bocca dell'altro raggiunge la sua, poi, chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare.

“Senti, Leeyum, non è che avresti un letto per questo vagabondo?” gli domanda il ragazzo a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla sua bocca.

Liam è ancora senza parole, ma ha smesso di piangere. Perché la sua motivazione lo ha preso a calci in culo, conducendolo fuori dal tunnel.

Sbuffa una risata e lo stringe a sé, baciandolo. “Ho un letto matrimoniale, che devi condividere con me. Altrimenti il divano” lo provoca, mentre lo spinge in casa.

“Ti ho mai parlato della mia sfrenata passione nel condividere le cose altrui e a volte perfino farle diventare mie?” si fa beffa di lui, incredulo nell'essere così felice per quella scelta affatto facile.

“Quindi questa rosa l'hai rubata a chi?”

“Non entriamo nei dettagli, e diamoci da fare” un altro bacio, ancora un altro. “Sei sicuro?” gli domanda poi, chiudendo la porta con un calcio. Zayn l'osserva e sorride: “Sono felice, è questo che conta. Tu lo sei nel sapere di avermi tra le palle e che non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente?”

“Ti stavo aspettando”

“Stucchevole come sempre” conclude e lo bacia di nuovo, mentre la rosa cade sul pavimento, passiva e inerme, e li osserva in quel modo strano e insolito con cui i due iniziano e continuano ad amarsi.

Sono le nove spaccate di un Giugno già caldo, quando Liam e Zayn decidono che stare insieme sia la cosa giusta da fare per essere felici.

 

 _Back to the room where it all began_ _  
_ _‘Cause it’s nine in the afternoon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
